


Tie Him To Me

by momobytes



Category: Inescapable The Series, THTM, Tie Him To Me, inescapable, บังเอิญรัก | Love by Chance (TV), พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV), เดือนเกี้ยวเดือน | 2 Moons The Series (TV)
Genre: 2moons - Freeform, Anal Sex, BL, Boss/Employee Relationship, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, F/M, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Male Character, Humor, Intimacy, Kissing, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Love, Love By Chance, Love/Hate, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Phobias, Platonic Kissing, Relationship(s), Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:44:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 46,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momobytes/pseuds/momobytes
Summary: When 22yr old Heart meets a strange drunk man in the middle of the night unbeknownst to him this is Fate who in a rash decision ties five red strings of Fate onto Heart, Heart has no idea the lives of five people are now tied to him. Due to that difficult encounter, six peoples lives are bound to drastically change, forever entangling all their lives together in a web of love, hate, and friendship.Fate was just trying to help, but he was tested, he was messed with and he has a temper. It might have been a rash decision but don't worry he is watching this whole world. What can possibly go wrong when you're destiny is designed by fate himself?





	1. What the hell did you do to my balls!

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure my work depicts as explicit. My work does have sex but I don't think I go into the explicit areas. Please contact me if I do and I will change the rating immediately.

Heart flicked the lid off his lighter for the hundredth time tonight while waiting under the barely lit sign for the doors to the club to open. He found it soothing despite not being a smoker, he had never really got into it but normally the lighter was a great help for meeting other people.

Who didn't need a light in the middle of the night standing outside a bar?

Most people did. It had become a habit to have it on hand just in case. On nights like tonight when the club was packed and the music was leaking out into the street barely louder than the loud intoxicated voices inside, well a lighter like this was a must.

The bodies in the bar were hot, sweaty, and their clothes were in various forms of dishevel weather you were man or a woman, it really didn't matter. In a place this small and cramped, the thick air of the poorly ventilated bar makes it even harder to breathe. In the end most people found it a must to come outside to regroup and clear their head in the cleaner air.

It was late August so the air was just turning the perfect temperature. That in-between where you could still wear very little and get away with it. Heart scratched the soft skin on his pale arm and sighed. If it didn't pay him almost 2500 baht every time he did this job he might never have said yes. But college money wasn't cheap. And despite working the job at the Cafe and the Bodyguard at this club, he barely had time to sleep after studying. But no matter what he always got good grades. He had too, there was no other way out. There wasn't any need for sleeping now, not when he could do it later after his good grades had gotten him out of the slums.

The soft sound of mumbling, hiccups, and laughter started to drift down the dark alleyway and Heart looked nervously towards the sound. That was another thing he didn't particularly enjoy about this job, the threats didn't always come from the overpacked bar sometimes it came from the streets outside. There was another growl and then a hiccup followed by soft off-key singing.

"~we do as we will, fighting the tides~"

"~I think I know better said the foolish man in his pride~"

"~But fate looked at him and laughed in his face~"

"~Then he snipped his red thread and ended his grace~"

"~I snipped it hehehehe... I snipped it... I snippy, snip, snip~"

The man stopped then stumbled into the light and looked at Heart confused.

Heart scratched his head. Bewildered by the half mumblings of the man who finally made it into the light. He gulped and tried his best not to stare openly at the drunk man. He wore a very large tattered shirt that exposed the toned muscles beneath and his pants looked like they had been stolen from someone who was one size smaller than this man was. But there were large gaping holes in the knees. Other than the shabby clothing he carried a just as shabby brown bag which seemed to be filled to the brim with something. Despite his shabby appearance, the reason Heart was staring was because the man looked beautiful, inhumanly so.

His slim body seemed to move fluidly despite how it should since he was clearly plastered. His perfectly angelic features included very large eyes, a chiseled nose, sharp lips and chin that looked like he could slice air by turning his head. But the soft doe-like eyes gave him a soft look of agelessness and kindness, but Heart knew that with a face like that it could chill your blood if it became stern.

His tan skin looked soft and unscarred. His hands clean as if he had never gone through any of the hardships of the people around here. As if he had never worked or lived a day in his life.

The only thing Heart could think was that this man was a prostitute, for there was no other way he belonged in this area of Bangkok.

The man stumbled into Heart and giggled.

"Excuse me handsome. I am looking for Tiger eating Lilies. No, Tiger biting lilies, Tiger fighting lilysss....? He said the last one slow and confused. Know what I am talking about????"

Heart stared at the man and blinked slowly. "..."

The man "..."

Heart gulped.

The man looked him up and down, He smiled the most charming smile Heart had ever seen in his twenty-two years of life.

"Whatcha looking at me for. We gotta go!" The man said enthusiastically and grabbed Hearts arm with a force he didn't think was possible and began to drag him at top speed down alley after alley. The bright lights of the city spun past him quickly and he kept pulling on his arm trying hard to get the man to stop. But somehow his iron death like grip clung and pulled him without end.

Heart's stomach was starting to do flips from the drinks he had and so he tried even harder to pull the opposite way the man was dragging him. He flipped and twisted his arm. Pulled it back and forth. But all he had to show was red swelling skin and parts that were starting to bruise.

Without rhyme or reason, the man stopped just as abruptly as he had started. But unprepared and at the speed, they were going, there was really only one place Heart could end up and that was flying forward into the strange man who had upheaval his whole night and most likely caused Heart to lose his job.

He smashed into the man taking him down to the ground with him, seeing the ground coming Heart pinched his eyes shut as if his life depended on it. He threw out his arms as best he could, but to his surprise his body hit into the other man with enough force that their arms and legs entangled and his face smashed into something soft and wet. When he opened his eyes he was staring into the dark brown and gold eyes of the stranger and realized the wet soft things had been the other man's lips. The shock had rendered him frozen to the spot that he had barely noticed the soft red stuff started to fall from the sky raining gently around the two of them. The man's eyes went from startled to cloudy in less than a moment and he shoved Heart off with the most chilling growl Heart had ever heard.

The sound traveled from the ground into his feet through his body and chest and into his soul. Heart tried not to look like he was going to shit himself.

"Ah uhm... sorry, I didn't mean to... that, touch, your..." Heart struggled to finish his sentence and instead just pointed at his lips then the man's then back at him before he bit down on both and shut up.

The man was physically shaking, his hands balled in fists, and his chest heaving angrily. Finally, the words he screamed at the top of his lungs shocked Heart in a way he had not expected.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY BALLS!"

Heart's mouth gapped.


	2. Don't touch my fly!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, momo here. I just wanted to say, I am writing this in the same style as the many Thai, Chinese and Korean BL that I drew my inspirations from. In other words, this is going to be shorter chapters but more of them than a normal English story. :) So far my posting schedule looks like Fridays, Saturday's and Sunday's will be my upload days(that's right 3 uploads a week). If you want to translate this to other languages. I encourage you to do so! Just remember to link back to this story. Also, I am really excited to know what actors you guys think would be great for these characters. So comment what you think. Thanks for reading. ~Momo I got really inspired to write a BL after watching LBC and I started writing this after only watching like 3episode fo LBC, so this is in no way a part of their universe or using any of their characters or a fanfic in any way. They are all original from my own head.
> 
> I had these actors in mind for the characters
> 
> Oab as Saint  
> Fluke(from My Dream) as Heart  
> Khemmon(from 2 moons) as High  
> Best(good in LBC) as Mark  
> Mean(Tin in LBC) as Tone  
> Neo(Gord in My Tee) as Ring  
> Newyear(Pound in I am your King) as Kit  
> Bass(Wayo in 2moons) as Ten  
> Off(Pik in Honey Puppy Love) as Nice  
> Gun(Rome in Honey Puppy Love) as Win  
> Davika as Min Heart's Sister  
> Tomo(Cho in Together With Me) as Tee Min's Fiancee  
> Olive(Fai in Together With Me) as Nat
> 
> Once again thanks @AEle03 for your lovely editing and insights, She honestly makes the story juicier :).

"Dude calm down I didn't touch your balls at all!" Heart blushed and looked at the guy. He was pretty sure he hadn't even landed anywhere near there.

The guy gave him a glare that froze him stiff and made him feel as if he was having his skin peeled from him slowly, something seemed to clear in the man's eyes at that moment and all semblance of drunk-ness was gone as if the time from now and before this were all just an act.

"Not those balls, Look around you." He said, his arm gesturing towards the yards and yards of red strings coming undone from multiple balls of yarns that had covered the alley ground.

There was enough venom in the man's voice that a "Sorry" choked out from his own voice with a will not his own. He looked around. There was tangled up red string everywhere. He suddenly understood. "Oh uhhh, I'm really sorry..." He meant it genuinely this time as he understood that in their smackdown he had made the bag spill everywhere. He leaned forward and started gathering the string.

"What a weird hobby this guy had. And getting so angry over it too."

"Here you go, sorry again." Heart said starting to hand a huge ball of string to him then hesitated and blushed again awkwardly "Wait I should fix it since I messed it up."

He slowly started searching for an end after a few minutes he located one with a little-pleased smile he started to wind the string. Heart had no idea how long it was taking or how much time had passed but he finished the first ball proudly and searched again. Four times more he painstakingly detangled rolled and started again. By the fifth time his fingers were sore, he was tired and sweating, and his knees and hands hurt from crawling around on the ground. He didn't even want to think of the state his hands were in or what they were covered in from the ground. Finally, he placed the last ball back in the bag and smiled handing the bag back to the man proudly.

The man took it with a soft smile "Thanks, your life is going to start to change in some very strange and new ways. It's funny how many peoples lives end up mixed up isn't it?" He said cryptically.

Before Heart could even ask what the stranger meant, he had already walked away from the alley.

Heart waved goodbye slowly. Then turned pulled out his phone checked the time and his location and Sighed. "The guy had pulled him That far!" He sighed again and started towards a more well-lit road in the distance. It wasn't till he was almost there that he realized the man had dragged him for an hour and he still didn't know why.

If he had looked back he would have seen the self-satisfied smirk on the man's face as he watched Heart disappear. He clicked his fingers and for a moment, just a flicker in the dark, you could see five small red strings tied to the Heart's ankle as he walked away.

"Serves you right for messing with my string when I was trying to save your life." He thought before walking into the dark humming the same song as before. This time the darkness enveloped the man and he was gone just as he had appeared.

At the same moment, Heart was getting into the taxi he barely managed to hail. The words the man said came back to him and made his hair stand up on the back of his neck. "Why did he feel like that might have been a curse? No matter. He had fixed the mess he made hadn't he?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Heart looked into his sisters' full-length mirror and turned crimson. "It has really come down to this."

At first glance, the black suit seemed to fit him perfectly, but looking carefully in the mirror, it was clear the suit was not designed for a body like his. Specifically a male body. Where certain 'allowances' are needed in certain parts that the suit was not made for.

"Are you sure you can't tell its a girls suit?" He turned towards Min and adjusted the crotch one last time.

"Sure you can't even tell. Besides, you can't use your universities uniform to get the job that would be embarrassing. And what other choice do you have? neither of us has the money and we are the same size in everything you just don't have my boobs otherwise we are the same."

"What boobs?" he sneered teasingly.

"Hey, I heard that Just wear it! Once you get the job and get your first paycheck we can take you to get something discount okay."

"But it's tight in ... certain places..." He adjusted again. His sister looked back at him from the kitchen and then turned back but not before he caught a glimmer of a smile.

"You can't even tell at all. Really, honestly would your big sis lie to you?"

"Yes."

He groaned and went back to his room to take it off. He folded it gently and got back into his at home, comfy clothes. With a sigh, he placed it on his desk for his eight am interview tomorrow. It was embarrassing but what else could he do? He really had nothing but a plain white shirt and his university uniform other than that he had his everyday clothes and that just wasn't enough to land this position in this company as a paid intern. The pay wasn't much but paid internships were hard to find let alone get. And after what happened last month with losing his job. He needed this. He just hoped that his luck would finally turn around.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Heart's alarm blared loudly and he pulled himself from his bed like a drowned cat stretching every limb. Sleepily he started getting ready, putting his only white dress shirt, and Min's pantsuit and jacket on while mumbling the speech he had beat into his skull until three in the morning the night before.

When he went into the kitchen there was a simple breakfast of an omelet and rice waiting under a dome for him. He sighed and sat to eat. It was still warm so Min must have just left. While he was eating he continued to memorize.

"SHIITTT! he exclaimed as egg fell directly on his white shirt. He ran to the bathroom and tried to wipe off the grease as fast as he could.

"SHIITTT no no no no no, ah why now!" he scrubbed but the soap and water didn't seem to be removing the chili sauce he had mixed into the rice and only was spreading it around. He was going to have to have it cleaned. He removed the shirt and walked to his closet. He stared at his closet as he tried to will more appropriate clothing than he would ever have to appear.

Heart sighed. He really only had one option left.

His university white dress shirt uniform, complete with their logo on it.

How embarrassing.

Heart pulled Min's suit jacket over top the shirt and looked at himself in the mirror.

People can't really see the logo if he leaves the suit jacket on. So, he just won't take it off no matter how hot it gets.

Great.

Sometimes it sucks to be poor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Heart stumbled through the front doors of ISL Industries gasping for breath. He had been late and missed the bus that would have brought him right to the front of the building and instead had to catch the other one which stopped much, much further away. So he had no other choice than to run for it all the way there, then into the building and up the stairs to the third floor. As he barged through the door slightly out of breath the other people waiting for interviews coughed and looked away politely. Some hid sneers and others hid smiles. He headed towards one of the few empty spots in the room and sat down.

The interviews seemed to be taking their time and during the wait, Heart realized he hadn't had a chance to relieve himself since he woke.

" Do you think they will call us soon?" he asked the girl next to him. She wore the number one hundred and forty-eight. Her number was four before his so they would be in the last batch together.

She smiled. "I think you have a little bit of time. I would go fast." Like she read his mind she pointed to the far hall outside the glass doors. "Down their third door on your left."

He bowed a little said his thanks and then walked as gracefully as he could towards it.

~~~~~~~

Heart looked in the mirror while washing his hands and mumbled his answers to the questions one last time. He adjusted and adjusted every part he could on the pants and suit jacket but to him, it clearly was cut for the curves of a woman's body.

A door slammed behind him and Heart jumped looking into the mirror and gulped uncomfortably. The Man leaned against the doorway that had just opened one arm above his head the other placed on the doorway lightly and grinned. His smile was perfect in a firm heart shaped face. His dark hair was swept back in pieces giving his hair the illusion of movement even when it was still. He closed his eyes for a moment then smiled again. And Heart couldn't help but notice the cutest little birthmark right above his left eyelid crease. And a matching one right beneath the left brow bone. The man looked at him again and Heart quickly glanced down so he wouldn't catch him staring. The man walked over. He had thought he was alone. Heart's looked up into the mirror to take another look at the man but had to look back down quickly when the man's deep dark brown eyes locked on his own staring intensely instead.

The lean tall man started to wash his hands quietly next to him and Heart dabbed lightly with a wet paper at his mouth. He glanced up in the mirror again and caught the man smirk. His smirk seemed malicious for some reason. But that didn't seem right this was their first encounter. He smirked again. Heart glared and slammed the wet paper down.

"Is something funny to you?"

"..."

He slowly raked in every inch of Heart then did it again.

Heart gulped uncomfortably and sucked in his lower lip subconsciously nibbling on it nervously.

"No, nothing at all. Nothing..." The man took a step closer to Heart and shoved his hands in his suit pocket smoothly. Smiling wickedly he leaned in. His hand that was in his own pocket a moment ago suddenly reached out and reached down towards Heart's crotch.

Hearts breathing slowed and his face started to flush as the man's hands touched the bulge at the front of his trousers. Heart gulped and closed his eyes. His heart was pounding so fast he could feel it everywhere in his body. He choked back a sound as he felt the man's warm breath tickle his ear.

"The next time you want to wear such a lewd woman's suit to an interview you might want to make sure it fits you in all areas." His soft husky voice slithered all over Heart's ear making his body shiver. With that one sentence this man had stripped him bare and made him feel exposed, but Heart didn't feel dirty at all. There was a small zipping sound and then the man pulled back and headed for the door. He stopped again at the door and looked back.

" Although, I quite like the princess seaming on your figure it fits you in all the right places, one fifty-two. Next time make sure your fly is up, those pants already leave so little to the imagination." He chuckled and then the door swung closed.

Heart gasped for breath realizing he had been taking such small ones before that he had practically stopped breathing since the man had leaned in. He looked down at his crotch uncomfortably. "Was it his imagination or had something stirred in not just his stomach when the man had touched him there." He looked back up at his shirt where the number one hundred and fifty-two had been pinned and groaned. Whoever that man was he knows my number now and what I was here for.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK!"

He ran his hands through his hair then slammed his fists on the counter. He charged to the door then peeked down the hall, the room still had the group in front of his in it. He closed the door again and went to the sink and turned on the water all the way to cold. This time he dunked his face directly into the water and didn't bother with the paper at all.

"I don't care who the FUCK you are to this company! I am going to make your life a living hell once I get in! And I am going to get in!"


	3. Number 152

Heart's group stood nervously outside the large frosted glass door that would lead them into the interviewer's room.

Finally, a deep Female voice boomed, " Enter."

The five of them shuffled in bowing politely to all four interviewers. Two of them had their heads down still writing stuff down from the last group.

The female executive and an older gentleman who looked to be around sixty bowed back. The gentleman smiled softly and motioned for the five of them to take the chairs.

Heart sat down and started to get comfortable then folded his hands in his lap with the best grin he could put on when he was this nervous and uncomfortable. He hoped it wasn't too noticeable that just a half hour ago he had dunked his hair into the sink and it had been wet. In the half hour, he thought it had pretty much dried and had tried to restyle it, but he still regretted it a little.

"If only it hadn't been for that ass in the bathroom." He thought angrily.

The last examiner finished writing, clicked his pen twice, put it down and raised his head. He would have recognized the eyes with those damn birthmarks from anywhere.

Heart's mouth dropped and his mind screamed: "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW!"

He felt like he might be sweating and tried his very best to smile again and act naturally. Though he really wished the earth would split open and swallow him whole.

The man smiled charmingly and cleared his throat "Let's Begin."

The four interviewers took turns asking questions. But all that was going through Heart's mind was "I am so doomed! How am I gonna tell Min? How can I even work here if I do get the job? This company is huge, one of the biggest. It's not like we will see each other if I do get the job right? I can't possibly run into this... This..."

Heart paused his thinking and looked up at the interviewer's Jacket where his name tag was neatly pinned now. "Saint, hmmm doesn't match him at all."

He thought sourly. "But it's unlikely I will see Saint often maybe once before my internship is up Right???"

"Number one hundred and fifty-two, one hundred and fifty-two?" the older gentleman's voice called out softly while looking at me.

"Ah, yes, um... sorry could you repeat the question." The old man smiled but before he could open his mouth another male voice spoke up.

"What made you choose our company?..." Heart's head swiveled to the speaker quickly. Saint was staring him directly in the eye then glanced down at his pants so fast that Heart doubted anyone else had seen. Heart gulped and he immediately moved his hands to rest neatly over his crotch hiding it from sight.

"And what makes you think you will match us well?" Saint's eyes had flashed with amusement but he asked so casually like nothing was amiss that Heart thought he could have been seeing things.

Heart had been rehearsing this very part in the bathroom out loud earlier and was pretty sure Saint had heard it too. But now that it was time to say it his mind was blank. All he could think about were those two dark eyes, devouring his world right now, and draining his life. While he froze his mouth didn't and he got this strange disconnected sensation as his brain freaked out but his mouth said the exact thing he had practiced.

Saint frowned a little his face growing cloudy the moment Heart could answer normally. Heart just sighed with relief when Saint had no choice but to move on and ask the next question to the girl beside him. Heart, however, continued that tense and detached feeling right until the moment the door opened, they bowed again and were escorted out. Once outside the five of them bowed one last time to each other than separated. The others seemed to want to stick around. But Heart hightailed it out of there as fast as he could. Only once he had caught the last bus heading back to his house did he finally slump over in relief. As he sat there he noticed some people were staring and he slumped even lower in embarrassment until all that people could see over the seat was his head.

"Why, why, why me! What have I ever done to deserve this kind of a fate! Can't this day be over yet?" Heart rubbed at his hair frustrated, closed his eyes and groaned. "Uhh, my life. How am I gonna tell Min I totally blew it?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Saint sat at his desk spinning the pen in his hand and clicking as he stared down at the sheet for application one hundred and fifty-two. A small smile played on his lips as he remembered their first encounter.

He had been in that bathroom a whole ten minutes. He went in there to hide for a few minutes as these interviews actually made him very nervous inside. Some of these applicants were even older than him. And being in such a position was awkward as he had to be the power in there. He had never liked power but he had been thrust into this role and had no choice. After meeting that kid Heart, he felt like he had even less of a choice then he had before. The choice was so hard for him and he had thought he really might not be able to do this leading a company thing. Now well...

But then one fifty-two came in, used the toilet and started to fuss with his hair while reciting his interview answers. Saint had waited for the kid to notice he was in there and had actually thought he would stop but the kid was zoned out and practically chanting the answers. To be honest the answers were actually well thought out and smart.

He had thought, 'Gosh his voice is cute, but it had been ten minutes and if I don't come out there soon there won't be interviews at all and the kid doesn't look like he was going to calm down anytime soon'.

So he had stepped out only to be shocked by how absolutely gorgeous he was.

His longer fluffy, light, sandy-brown hair was side swept upwards but his hair wasn't gelled back so it was continually falling gently into his eyes. His small nose was set in between soft eyebrows, round eyes with long dark downward pointing lashes and above the prettiest pair of lips he had ever seen. Saint had to do his best not to stare at those lips that were as pink and bright as a peach. The bottom one was plump and shiny while the top pointed slightly upwards like his mouth was in constant exhale and pouting at the same time. And both were so juicy he just wanted to go over and bite them. His thoughts started down a very naughty path so he decided to look down. That had been the wrong move.

He had been so shocked by the kids' suit he had lost all composure It had driven him up the wall. Because for a trained eye like his it was no ordinary suit for any gentleman, in fact, it was not meant for the male body but a female's body.

He had been wearing a princess style suit that came in much narrower and buttoned up much higher in the waist. It cinched at the back with a pleat down the center and a small pearl clasp. It accentuated his long torso, small but strong arms, and his nice shoulders. Underneath he had on a school uniform shirt unbuttoned slightly and his cream skin peaked out from inside it ever so tantalizingly.

The pants which on a woman's body would look loose, straight legged, with bootcut and pleats, ended up giving a tight outline to his thighs and down into his calves before ending at the perfect height on his shoe. The back part was so tight because of his bum that it looked like whoever had worn those pants before would most likely never fill them out in the same way ever again. The front was very tight coming up to his middle Vline before becoming slack over his bulge. Saint smiled again remembering the moment he had helped him zip up the front.

He remembered how adorable he had been as his breath caught and he froze. Saint realized he needed to calm down and got up from his desk and walked to the window, to stare down at the view.

That kid was ingrained in his brain. Every muscle he couldn't see but know was there. His voice, those eyes, the flutter of his eyelashes, his scent even the beat of his heart. He had thought he was pretty before. But then he had come into the interview with his hair slightly damp, his neck perspiring and a fresh face, he had pursed his lips then smiled politely and Saint almost gave up on that interview once he saw the cutest set of dimples he had ever seen. The moment it was his turn Saint found himself asking the questions before anyone else could. The flash of anger in Heart's eyes had been so cute. And the fire in his answers made them come out as confident and cocky. Which amused Saint. But when he looked at those eyes they still seemed as scared as the kid in the bathroom.

"I really have to have him."

There were only two spots and he was pretty sure who they would go to. There had been a lot of strong candidates for the spot the kid had wanted. He just didn't see how he could give someone so fresh and with no experience in this area Like really no experience at all.

"Couldn't you help me out even a little." He sighed.

So little experience that this was not even his major but his minor in University. How he could offer him the job over one of those two? Well despite how he was feeling the Job had to come first. Especially if he wanted a shot at Heart. And he did want that, he wanted it like he never had before.

"I am going to have you here." He walked out of his office and up to his secretary's desk.

"Kit we have picked the candidates they are the two you thought but add another to the list for me."

"Yes sir, but may I point out the company only has two spots to fill."

"Not anymore, Kit I suddenly find myself short a personal errand boy and I happen to find I suddenly became aware of how much I needed one." He said chuckling while walking away to his meeting.

Kit stared after him and said to himself while blinking. "But I am your errand boy and have been all year?"

Kit shook his head at his boss behaviour and just added number one fifty-two to the passed candidates' pile and pulled out another welcome packet.

A large hand smacked down on the packet startling Kit.

"Oh god, you're back sir, you scared me." He said looking up at Saint then gulped.

"Don't bother with that packet for number one fifty-two I am preparing a special welcome packet for him. A very special one indeed." Then he grabbed Kits coffee and walked off with the scariest smile Kit had ever seen on his face.

"I was drinking that..." Kit sighed and put the welcome packet back and stared at the application for the kid again. He was very, very pretty. Poor kid, he didn't look like he would be able to handle a monster like Saint.

"You are doomed, kid." Kit sighed and picked up the phone to order himself another coffee. Of course not his order. He never drank anything other than what Saint did when he was near the office because his stuff was never really his anyway.

"Scratch that we are both doomed." Kit said sadly and then a voice asked for his order on the other end. And he really couldn't wallow anymore as there really was far too much to do.


	4. Slave Suit

Heart stepped back into the company with the biggest smile on his face. He felt none of the feelings he had the last time, nearly two weeks ago when he had run out of here in shame. Now he felt calm holding his new visitor's badge and felt like himself in his cleaned shirt and new dress pants. He felt ready to go. Like himself again. He didn't know how he had landed the job when he was sure he wasn't going to, but when he got the call both he and Min drank all night to celebrate. Then the next day had gone out to buy him those discounted pants. It was the best. And now here he was getting his dream job, a paid internship here. A tall man who didn't look much older than Heart stepped forward, offered a hand towards the elevators with a polite bow.

"Welcome, My name is Kit, I hope you don't mind skipping the initial tour. The boss has a fairly tight schedule but has managed to get a little time to meet you so we can do all the regular orientation stuff later."

Heart nodded his head and followed Kit past the security scanned his card and smiled then followed Kit into the elevator. Kit pressed level 24 button and the elevator lurched forward.

"The boss? Why would I be meeting the boss? Is this a thing for interns they all meet the boss in this company? It was odd but maybe it helped the new people understand the chain of authority." The bell dinged and Heart gulped before following Kit, off and into the new level. The room looked like a regular office large open and with an assortment of desks filled with clutter. But off the side and up a small set of stairs was a set of frosted and regular glass windows enclosing a rather large office.

Sure enough, Kit led him up the stairs and opened the door. There was a couch off to one side and a large desk further back right near the windows. The desk was clean except for a single pen and a small folder of papers. Kit added another one to the desk then stepped back and looked at Heart.

"..."

"What?" Heart asked after an awkward moment.

"Oh yes sorry I am so used to people just telling me immediately what they would like. What would you like to drink or eat?" Kit was so polite Heart couldn't help but grin.

"Just some water is fine I don't need anything else, thank you." Kit smiled back nodded and left quietly.

Heart looked around the room excitedly. The couch was comfy but he really couldn't stay still for long. He set down his visitors badge and his small black bag with his lunch in it then walked over to the window nearest the desk. "I wonder if the boss is a soft old man who wants to impart his wisdom on all newcomers. Maybe it was the guy who had been rudely interrupted by that asshole Saint during the interview." Heart had liked him. "He had kind eyes and a smile that seemed to be bemused by life. I think it would be very nice to have a boss like him."

"The view from here is amazing!" Heart sighed happily the content smile back on his face.

"Yes it is!" said a familiar voice behind him.

Heart shivered and froze in place. "Oh god, I thought we weren't going to run into each other anymore!"

"What are you doing here? Did you need anything? I think the boss will be back soon and we are about to have a meeting together. So if it's not rather important can you please wait to speak with him about whatever until we are finished, please... Outside the room." He darted his eyes and eyebrows towards the door, in an underhanded annoyed fashion.

Saint smiled and stepped closer towards him.

Heart backed up a little. "Do you, ah need something?" He licked his lips nervously and Saint took another two steps towards him. Heart looked down to make sure his zipper was up. It was but he decided to cover his crotch just in case. Saint closed the last distance between them and leaned forward. Heart closed his eyes, he leaned back further to evade Saint his heart felt like it was going to pound hard enough until he felt the same way he would if he were falling, Wait... No, that sensation was real! He really was falling, he fell so far back trying to escape that he really had no place other than the hard desk behind him. He reached back to try and catch himself so he wouldn't fall hard onto the desk then shut his eyes and braced himself for the pain.

He still hit down hard but not as hard as he thought he would. He smiled well that wasn't too bad. He opened his eyes and froze again. Saint was less than two inches from his face. His arm wrapped around Hearts waist supporting his back. He smiled softly.

Heart's imagination went into overdrive. What if Saint asked him if he was alright? Or apologized sweetly asking him if he was hurt, if he needed anything to feel better? What if Saint was about to say those very words?

But the first thing that actually came out of Saint's mouth was not something Heart ever in a million years expected or could even have predicted.

"Well, you were half right, your boss won't be back soon, he's already right here." Saint used a single finger and gestured to himself meaningfully.

Heart's eyes widen in shock. 'SHIT you're My Boss! The dick from yesterday is his boss!'

"So, you are essentially having a meeting with the boss right now, though it is much more intimate than what I had expected, I can't say I mind it very much." he teased playfully with a seductive tone as his breath tickled Heart's face again, "You are going to be the perfect little slave, I can't wait."

The words sunk in and Heart realized after a second remembering back to what he had just said a minute ago. And his entire body shot up in surprise, his ears and face red.

But Saint didn't know what Heart was doing so it rather ended up looking like Heart had just flung himself into Saint's arms. Saint caught him effortlessly and chuckled.

"See if I had known you were going to be so excited to be called my slave. I would have called you it back in the bathroom that day."

Heart pushed himself away thinking he would have to punch Saint to get free but he let go easily. Heart stepped back his entire face flushed hot and his eyes darting around like a deer caught and looking for an escape.

"Um thank you for your kind offer to let me do my orientation here with you. But I think I will go and do it with the other intern now. He bowed and turned to leave he was pulling on the door handle to leave.

"Wait.... You don't want to work here?" Saint asked snidely

"What do you mean? Heart stopped and turned surprised.

"Well we don't need two paid interns, we already hired those. What I needed was a personal assistant, a slave really. Same hours same experience for your resume, but more money. I figure you were perfect for the job. Don't you need the money?"

Heart balled his fists. Then turned after plastering a fake smile on his face. " Thank you so much for your generous offer but I will have to decline your offer, after all, have a nice evening." He turned back to walk out of the office...

But before he could even reach the door, Saint stopped him with a low drawled, "Ah, see now that's a pity, so many people have to suffer for no reason, just because you are acting like such a kid."

Heart spun around at Saint's words and gritted out. "Suffer? What do you mean people will suffer?"

"Ah yes, you didn't know. I am your building owner." He walked around to in front of Heart again and smiled ironically while nodding his head.

Heart scoffed.

What you don't believe me? You don't believe that with just one call I can tear it down by tomorrow? I can do that... I can be so sweet or I can be despicable Heart. But I really would prefer to be sweet." He grabbed Heart's chin. "I really would if you'd let me."

Heart' stomach did a flip and his breath caught.

"So all I have to do is run around and do whatever you ask of me... work related." He said quickly before Saint could do anything else unexpected.

"And it's the same hours as before but different pay? Then you won't tear my building down?"

Saint nodded.

"Okay, it's a deal then. Where is the paperwork?" Saint pointed down in a semi-circle around him. Heart looked around confused. Then saw the papers scattered everywhere on the floor. Saint tried his best to hide a smile. But it ended up escaping until a full grin with no teeth was plastered on his face.

Heart looked up and his breath caught again.

'He looks so handsome.'

The pounding started again and his stomach flipped. He quickly dropped to the floor and started picking up the mess.

"When you are done picking that up, come and sit down, but this time I suggest you sit on the chair in front of the desk, not the desk itself. I mean, I suppose you could still sit on the desk but my hands will be busy there. If you decide to I still wouldn't mind then held his hands in a cupping motion. I'm ready whenever you are." Heart blushed. Saint cleared his throat then he walked away and sat at the desk getting back to work on the other file that had not been thrown about.

Heart sighed. This was going to be a really long six months. But for some reason, he was not only nervous but also excited for it. It took a few minutes before he had gotten all of the contracts papers. Then he came and joined Saint at the desk.

Saint finished up spun his pen clicked it twice and sucked on his bottom lip. Before he put the pen down and looked up at Heart.

The signing of the papers went quickly and they were just finishing up when a knock came from the door.

"Come in Kit."

"Sir your three pm is ready, and I have the items you asked for."

"Just put them on the couch Kit. I will be right there to join you in a minute"

Kit stuck some long garment bags on the couch bowed and left.

Saint got up and stood waiting patiently beside the desk for him. Heart quickly got up and grabbed his bag and gulped waiting.

"I have to go so I won't see you off. But I expect you back here on Monday at four pm sharp, don't forget to take those bags when you leave."

Heart nodded. Then looked confused.

"Wait... what?"

"The garment bags are for you. They're your uniform, for now, you're not allowed to wear anything else when you are here. Later I will take you to get better fitting ones but these will do for now." Then he walked out of the room.

Heart walked over and unzipped one of the three bags. Then started to panic so he unzipped the other two.

"What are we waiting for Sir" Kit asked.

"Just wait."

A chorus of swearing came from the office behind the doors a small bang and then more swearing. Saint chuckled.

"Now we can go."

Kit looked back worried then looked at Saint. But the worry stopped and he found himself smiling too. Kit hadn't seen him smile genuinely like that. Not ever. It wasn't a bad change at all if you asked him. Not at all.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so much fun for me to write. I really hope everyone enjoys it. Heck, I'm just enjoying writing this story in general. I have kinda grown fond of the characters. I hope you will too.
> 
> Have you ever seen a Momo split....
> 
> never?
> 
> it looks like this.
> 
> Mo Mo
> 
> Thats right i'm a cow. 
> 
> MooMoo out 55555 Bye ~


	5. Caught

“Heart get in here now!”

Heart cringed. But moved as swiftly as he could without running. 

Saint had rules.

In fact, he had a list of rules posted on an embarrassing post-it note with doodles and stickers on it. A list of all the things he expected Heart to do and not to do while serving him. 

He wasn’t allowed to take the “Master’s” list down or he would get punished too. 

One of the ‘rules’ was running. The other was he must always look as poised as possible at all times. That and many other ridiculous and stupid things.

Originally he was very angry and thought Saint was teasing him. He was ready to throw shade. When Kit brought him over to his desk and tapped an almost identical list to his on the wall. 

“It's just his personality isn't that cute.” Kit smiled. “Don’t worry your list will change over time. Mine did.” 

After that Heart really couldn't say anything about it. But he didn't know why after seeing Kit’ had a list too, he seemed to be even angrier than before. When he got back to his desk he ripped off the listen sticker under # 2. So that his list said ________ to everything I say instead. When he came back from lunch the listen sticker had been replaced and the spot was no longer blank. It now read #2 OBEY everything I say. He never ripped off another sticker again.

He didn't know what else Saint could make the list say because he didn't know what other stickers he had and that in itself was scary enough.

“What would you like Saint?”

“You are in Business as you Major right now correct?” Heart gulped slightly and pushed his hair out of his eyes nervously. He cleared his throat.

“Mmmh, yes. Did you need something?”

“Nothing I was just asking. You go to Thammasat University right.”

He looked at the ground again and then nodded.

“Oh okay, that's all I needed.”

“What? That's it?” Heart questioned incredulously. 

“Yes, I was just confirming your info for your file.”

“Oh,” He turned around. “What if everything in there isn’t perfectly accurate?” He asked slowly.

“I wouldn’t worry about it if there are any mistakes at any point let me know and we will fix whatever is wrong on there.” He gave a slight smirk then looked back down at his work. Heart looked down at his shoes nervously and walked out of the room.

"Kit come in here."

"Sir..."

"Did you find out the information I asked for?"

"Yes, of course, there has been no problems for your request to transfer schools. You are starting on Friday. You have the same four classes as before but as requested you also have the one extra one. It is at two thirty in the afternoon every Friday. But if I could say something?"

"Sure go ahead."

"Are you sure there isn't a shorter, faster method of doing this."

"None that I can think of. Just do everything I say to the letter or this could end badly." Saint warned him with the most piercing, deadly stare Kit had ever seen him make-and Saint had made plenty- it made Kit gulp, nod, bow and walk out. 

As he pushed open the door Heart scrambled to look busy. Kit tried his best not to smile. Kit walked past and ignored Heart completely heading towards the bathroom. 

 

In the bathroom, he made sure each stall was empty then took out his phone and dialed a number. The line connected after ringing several times.

"Sir the transfers are done, he has switched schools and I also have prepared the files and other requests you asked for."

"...."

"Sir how much longer do you think I will have to continue doing this?"

"...."

The line clicked and Kit sighed before dialing another number. The call connected after the first ring.

"Kitten?" Asked the male voice on the other line.

"I am so tired..."

A soft chuckle came out of the other side. "You are doing great. It will be over soon. I am so proud of you Kit."

"I have to go I've been gone a little long. And I actually do have to go to the bathroom right now."

There was another soft chuckle on the other end and the line clicked.

Kit unzipped his pants. 'Poor Saint, it really isn't fair. I think having to do this much longer is a kinda torcher too, but hey you agreed Kit it’s your own fault.' Stop thinking of useless things for one minute. Can't you stop worrying about them for a moment to relieve yourself in peace? Kit sighed as he finally was able to pee once he quieted his mind. "This all better get resolved soon. It was starting to make him look like he has a bladder problem.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun was shining very brightly and the students were enjoying the walk to and from different campus's leisurely. None in a hurry. Some sitting at tables working some sleeping, students laying in the grass. Loud laughter split the air along with the sound of running. Three handsome boys shot around the corner laughing and messing around. Some of the girls smiled excitedly while others giggled behind their hands. Most turned to stare at the Top three students in classes messing around with no shame. Heart threw himself at their open table in the cafeteria with a happy sigh.

"We got our table, High, Tone come and sit!" He said happily.

"Why did we need to run like mad men though? Nobody ever takes this table. It's the worst one in here, its right at the edge furthest from the food and the closest to the outside so if it rains half of it is wet and by the time you walk here half your food is cold.”Tone asked.

"High likes it, Right High?"

High just grinned back in response. Truthfully, he didn't care either way but Heart always picked this particular table since four weeks ago they both knew why. It had the best cell signal in the entire cafeteria and since he had been hired at ISC he always had something to do on his phone. "Yeah, I love it."

Tone just shook his hair out and smiled at both of them. "What are we eating today? 

"Let's have the spicy pork with curry rice or do you guys think noodles would be better this time?" High asked unsure of himself.

Heart groaned. "Come on High the whole reason we are doing this is to help you get better at deciding, you have to tell us what we are eating and then go order it." 

Tone snickered. "One of us is gonna still have to go up there with him again. He doesn't look like he will be able to do it. And we don't want the cafeteria ladies getting mad and throwing whatever they want on your plate like last time.”

High shook his head vigorously in agreement.

Tone suddenly turned to Heart, “Hey Heart, wanna play Rock, Paper, You again to decide who stays?" 

 

Heart nodded. They set up the game after three rounds they both were even in smacks so they played one last round. Tone won. 

"Tone you go then, with High, I’m gonna take a nap while I wait for you guys.” Heart waved off his two best friends as he put his bag under his head and laid down. 

Tone flicked his ear and High ruffled Hearts hair. 

“Thanks for saving our spot.”

Then the two of them walked off to go get lunch. When they came back Heart was staring at his phone looking confused. High snickered 

“I thought you were going to sleep?” asked Tone as they set down their dishes onto the table, gesturing to Heart to move to he can sit.

“I haven't gotten a text!” exclaimed Heart rather dramatically.

“Well, we are right here so who else would text you.” Tone replied.

“But you guys know that by now he would’ve already messaged me a list of orders and demands he needs me to do for the day.” both High and Tone could hear a tinge of panic in Heart’s voice.

“Maybe he is being nice for one day. You should be happy and eat your lunch while it's still semi cold.” Tone said smirking.

“Don't you mean lukewarm?” High Asked.

“No, I mean semi cold. Lukewarm deserted us while he was lamenting over the Demon Lord boss growing a ‘heart’ today.” Tone flashed Heart an evil smirk, “Maybe after that moment in the bathroom when your eyes met, he is going to turn back into a prince instead of a demon as he found his ‘Heart’ again! You his true love, dressed in a princess cut suit. AHHH it's too much it brings me to tears, true love…”

Heart tapped his fork on Tone’s head looking annoyed. “Shut up and you eat. You trolls.”

High giggled and dug into his food. Tone’s rice fell from his fork and he shook out his head with a smile like a dog. Both of them smiled big while chewing.

Heart wished for the millionth time that he hadn't told his friends about what happened in the bathroom. They ate a while they teased each other some more. High about his lack of social skills and how he would never get a girlfriend this way. And Tone about the new sophomore kid who would steal his crown as best looking this year.

Heart got up and threw their stuff away, “We all have a free period right? Do you guys wanna stay here and study? The sun feels nice in the half shade.”

High smiled, “Sure that sounds good.”

“I'm okay with this but are you sure you can actually get any work done you lazy puppy.” Tone teased.

Heart grinned back, “Sure I have to keep my grades up somehow.”

High smirked, “PSHH you’re the number one student at everything do you even get the same work as us?” 

“Of course. I'm in the same classes as you guys right.” High and Tone chuckled in response, before Heart continued, “Besides, you guys are just as high up Mr number two and three students.”

Tone smacked him with his bag and they all started taking out their stuff from the last class. 

“Did you finish the last few questions?” Heart asked, which was answered by a resounding nod.

They all got deep into their work and were discussing things when a hand slapped down on their open mess on the table. All three of them looked at the large hand holding onto their work. And then up past the arm and into the face, it belongs to….

Heart blanched. 

Standing in front of him looking absolutely stunning with his hair fluffy and free bouncing in the light breeze. His crisp white shirt rippling softly and his long legs making the standard black trousers looks as if they were an expensive suit. His tie was hanging around his neck undone and the Top two buttons were unbuttoned. The sun glistening gently on his collarbone. The shirt sleeves pulled up to his elbows. 

 

“Mind if I join you.” warm honey tone that both somehow excited and terrified Heart.

Saint smiled the most startling smile he had ever done..

Heart's gulped and his heart skipped a beat.


	6. Something Changed

Heart jumped up.

“How did you find me!” Heart exclaimed as he panicked a little internally. ‘What kinda fate was this that he couldn’t avoid this guy no matter what he did. Did the cosmos hate him?’

“You mean I can’t join you guys?” Saint chuckled then sat down. “I had unlimited resources, of course, I knew you changed schools and are going here at Kasetsart. I know everything about you…”

Tone and High stared at him oddly. 

“You’re my employee, of course, I have to know.”

High and Tone came to the same conclusion at the same time.

“THIS IS DEMON LORD!” they exclaimed in unison.

Heart ignored them and leaned in “Everything?”

Saint chuckled and leaned in “Everything.” He looked up at the other two and glared.

High and Tone smiled sheepishly.

“They are?”

“Ah, that is High, that’s Tone they are my best friends since high school.”

“Pleasure meeting you, I’m Heart’s boss, demon lord.” He said sarcastically. Then he raised an eyebrow and gave them both a look that chilled to the bone. As if daring them to even think that name ever again. He leaned back and took off his bag setting it down.

“Wait I thought you know everything about me how do you not know who they are?”

“I did, I just wanted to hear you say it.” He responded snarkily. 

Then he leaned back forward. Close enough that if he wanted to he would be able to stick out his tongue and lick Heart’s nose.

“So what do you say, can I be a part of your little club? I am pretty smart and I’m in the fourth year so I can help you with your work as I have already done it.”

High and Tone looked eagerly at Heart, Heart leaned back and sighed.

“Okay, but you can’t act like my boss here we are equals.”

Saint scoffed. “How are we equal? I am your senior and you are my bratty little junior. I am older than you or did you forget. At work, you even talk to me as if I am your wise respected senior or is your memory really bad that you forgot that too?”

Heart jumped up. “I only treated you that way because I thought you were much older than me! I didn’t know you were only a year older than me!”

Saint smirked and raised his eyebrow. “You never asked, so I didn’t have to tell. Besides work is work, here is here. So can’t you just be the same here as you are there? I like how you are with me all the time, we don’t have to change anything.”

High and Mark tried to stifle chuckles from behind Heart. Heart blushed.

Heart stood up, grabbed his stuff shoved it in his bag. “Fine, you can join, but I have class so I will see all you guys after. Then he stomped off. 

Saint chuckled. Then looked up High and Tone were staring at him smiling.

High smiled at Tone and they both chuckled then sat down.

“Don’t worry you're in, he is just pouting you found him and he didn’t prepare his poor heart for it first.”

High giggled. “Tone’s right, he puts that front up initially, he did it with us too but he came and found us the next day and we have become friends ever since. Hope you like this table, since you’re part of the club now.”

“Wait do we still have to sit here if he isn’t sitting at his phone staring at it waiting for Demon Lord’s messages?” Tone piped up suddenly surprising everyone.

High shushed him.

Saint glowered. “I told you not to call me that.”

“Actually, we kinda had to because neither of you did a proper introduction so all we know you as is Demon Lord.” High said sheepishly.

Saint looked puzzled for a second then smiled. “Huh, look at that we really didn’t,”

 

He smiled up at them. “Sorry, I’m Saint.”

Tone snickered “Oh gosh it all makes sense now. The constant mumblings Heart was doing this past two weeks. Tone straightened himself and cleared his throat then in his best impersonation of Heart said. “Saint! What Saint, he’s a Demon, a Demon I tell you.”

Saint chuckled. “Well, at least he talks about me….” He looked at High.

“So you’re shy and he’s talkative, but you both like guys right.”

High’s face dropped. Tone’s went into shock.

Then they both started laughing nervously as if they had been caught doing something wrong. 

Saint rolled his eyes at them,“ Don’t worry it means nothing to me if you do or don’t.” 

High smiled sadly, “I like both, but Tone likes girls. Altho, he will read BL stuff with me so I don’t have to be alone.” 

Saint stared at the two of them and smiled,“ Gosh, Heart is so dense of course he wouldn’t know.”

“Know what Saint?” Asked Tone.

“That High liked Heart for a long time, he is the only man he has ever liked before he made him realize he might be able to have those feelings for a guy, but now your experimenting to see if anyone else can make your heart race/ Am I right?”

Tone and High’s mouth dropped. High’s face flushed in embarrassment.

“What!” Tone grabbed High’s shoulders. “Is he making stuff up bro, bro???”

 

“High what does he mean?” Hearts surprised voice asked. All three heads turned towards him.

“What are you doing back here?” Saint asked.

“Is he right High? Do you like me as more than a friend?” Hearts hands balled into fists. It was something High didn’t fail to notice.

High looked at the ground then back up at heart with a sad smile on his face. “I used to for a little bit.”

“When? How long? For how long did you say nothing?” Heart looked hurt. “I thought we were best friends who told each other everything, you told me that I knew every person you have ever liked… You lied to me! How long!”

“Two years and up until when we all enrolled here. After you joined halfway through our first year, it was different and something changed I liked you again as a friend. Something changed in high school that made me like you and then something changed in year one and I liked you again as a friend. They were feelings that changed on their own and once they were gone I didn’t know how to tell you, so I kept it to myself alone.”

Heart walked over hurriedly and hugged him. “I am sorry you had to go through all of that alone, without any of us to help you through it, I am sorry if I ever hurt you by accident High you are so special to me. I hope you can forgive me for not ever knowing how you felt. I promise I will try to be a better friend in the future. Please, I promise I will try not to be so thick-headed if you promise that the next time something like this happens again that you won’t go through it alone, Okay?” Heart grabbed High’s face and smiled putting his forehead against his.

High stared at him in shock. Then all of a sudden burst into tears. Heart pulled him into a hug and held him rubbing his back letting High cry into his collar.

“I didn’t want you guys to hate me.” He cried out.

Tone walked over and hugged High from the back. Saint’s heart twitched in pain. He grabbed his bag. Grabbed Heart’s notebook and walked up to the huddle of his new friends. He quietly slipped the notebook into Hearts bag, then pat High’s shoulder softly he leaned forward and whispered...

“He will never cut you down for who you are, hold your head up with dignity you are a beautiful person no matter who you love, Okay? Heart could never hate you for anything, I just met you and even I can tell that.”

High’s eyes widened and he suddenly turned from Heart and hugged Saint crying into his chest as he was too small to cry on his shoulder. Saint smiled and just pet Highs hair calmly. Heart and Tone just cuddled both of them instead. 

Slowly the sobs calmed and turned to sniffles, then whimpers and then stopped. High rubbed his eyes. “You guys can stop hugging me now it has turned hot in here and I am embarrassed enough already.”

“Do you wanna walk with your face against my shirt until we get to the bathroom, where you can fix your face from the crying.” Tone asked gently. High reached back and slapped him in the back of the head.

“Yeah, I wanna cuddle you till the bathroom then go in there together. Are you damaged?” He said annoyed.

Tone rubbed the back of his head and mouthed ouch. Heart smacked him too in the same spot.

“Hey, I get why he did it! Why did you smack me too?”

“For good measure.” Heart said scowling.

Another playful smack landed on the back of Tones head and he growled. “What the hell man!”

All three looked at Saint. 

“What? I felt left out.”

The four of them laughed.

Hey, we should get to class now, I’ll see you guys later right? Saint asked.

They all nodded and waved goodbye. As they were leaving High pulled Saint aside.

“How did you know I had liked him?”

“It was your eyes, I have had to see that look before. My cousin has made many looks at his boyfriend with that look. I have seen the heartbreak and I have also seen the healing once they have moved past it. 

“Was it hard on your cousin once he found out?” 

Saint saw right through him. “If you're wondering how Heart will be affected I can't say for sure. Every person is different. But I'm sure it hurts a little. It will fix with time. With Heart, I don't think there is anything that needs fixing he seemed to hate himself there for a moment but really once we all kinda hugged it out there was the only concern for you left. If you want I can check on him and watch him at work if it will make you feel better.”

“Thanks, Saint! I'm really glad we met you.” High waved goodbye.

Saint walked away feeling good. He had made his very first friends in years and helped them become closer. Maybe this year wouldn’t be so bad after all? Despite everything else going on at least, he wasn’t alone anymore right?


	7. Have you ever had a dream?

Heart stood in the kitchen staring at the wall while stirring the soup on the stove in front of him. But his mind was far off somewhere else and in reality, the spoon really was barely even touching the surface of the soup.

"You are essentially having a meeting with the boss right now, though it is much more intimate than what I had expected, I can't say I mind it very much."

"The next time you want to wear such a lewd woman's suit to an interview you might want to make sure it fits you in all areas.'" Heart's ears started to blush as he thought about what Saint had said to him.

Then he remembered the moment he thought he would stop breathing. That moment when Saint asked him if he could join their group. Heart started breathing in and out, freaking out a little.

He grabbed the pot and dumped it in the sink. Then he finally snapped out of it and realized at what he had done.

The soup was burnt to the bottom and the top half had been poured down the drain.

He sighed. "Great, I messed up cooking! I never mess up cooking, I have been doing it since I was seven... Ahhhh, why are you doing this to me Saint!"

Annoyed, he went to his room and started to get undressed. He threw off his clothes in a fit, then fell to his bed in his boxers and crawled under his blanket. He reached over to grab his giant stuffed marshmallow bolster he had named Demon Lord and just laid there.

"What did I do to deserve this Fate." He pouted.

'I should probably do some of my work for extra credit instead of lying here like a lump. Or at least go to the store and get some food since you destroyed your dinner.' contemplated Heart.

But before he had got enough motivation to stop being a vegetable, Num - their pet cat- walked up to him slowly before laying across his arm, closed her eyes and started purring.

He sighed again, "Tonights a bust I can't be bothered to move at all."

He pets Num's fur. The old black and orange cat opened her bright yellow eyes to blink at him, then bent down licked his arm and went back to sleep.

An hour later when Min came home. The house smelled like something burnt and something horrible had occurred.

Heart was still cuddled in a ball in his bed with Num beside him purring and looking protective. His legs were wrapped around his bolster, and one naked leg was poking out of the blankets.

"Are you awake?" Min called out as she set her things on the floor and walked towards her brother's bed when he didn't answer her question immediately.

Seeing Heart still curled up in his bed facing the wall away from her, Min poked him repeatedly with her fingers and asked again, "Are you awake?"

"Noooo." He groaned, pouting.

"Okay, well as long as you are not awake and didn't try to burn down our apartment come and help me put the groceries away."

"I can't...."

"...."

Min gave him a look.

"I'm wallowing, don't give me that look. I can't get up, Num is sleeping on me anyway."

"How do you know I gave you that look if you are facing the wall." Heart stirred a little and Num shook out her long fur in anger and then stepped off his arm gave him a very cat-like glare and walked out the window to sleep.

Heart sighed and pulled himself up until he was seated albeit rather reluctantly cuddling his Marshmallow bolster he had respectively named Demon Lord. He watched Min unpack and sighed again looking a little lost.

Min gave him that look again, he just made a sour face and punched at the blush cheeks on Demon Lord.

She rolled her eyes. "Seriously, what is with you lately? You are acting even more sporadic than you usually do."

"Ugghh, I dunno, I swear ever since running into that drunk I am cursed!" He said loudly, then fell backward and started fighting with his bolster and sighed.

"I am going to bed. Don't wake me, not even if the demon lord, himself comes." He thought for a second. "Actually wake me, wake me fast if that happens."

Min stared at him confused 'Demon Lord? What was up with him lately. For the first time in their lives, rent was paid on time, the food was better than the worst they had eaten before. He was happy at a new school, her work was going well. He got a job. And yet he acted as if he had lost his marbles.'

It was literally driving her insane.

She sighed. 'As long as he is acting like this I can't really tell him about anything.'

She looked down at the ring on her finger. Slipped it off putting it back in the little black box in her purse and continued putting away the groceries alone. 'Maybe some other day when he had less on his mind.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Heart groaned and rolled around in his sleep. It was so hot. He couldn't find a comfortable position and his brain wouldn't stop working or going over everything he had to do at school and work. He twisted around with a sigh and sat and then stood up again, he looked at the clock, two in the morning. The miles of lists he had were bogging him down and he felt like he had no energy. Until the moment he remembered Saint reaching down to his bulge in the bathroom that day.

Then he had too much.

"I am going for a run. It's two in the morning but I am going for a run!" He said loudly, annoyed with himself. He shoved his feet into his shoes, grabbed his phone earbuds and keys and walked out the door.

The park was beautiful and the breeze was swaying lightly in between all the leaves. Soft sounds all around him of the nightlife that was around and awake only at these times. He smiled the air felt good on his skin and some of the restlessness he had felt. He ran around the track slowly enjoying everything around him. He stuck his earbuds in and played some music.

Some movement caught his eyes and he walked towards it. Under the moonlight, someone was running too. But he was running with purpose.

Fast and hard.

Not like how Heart had been. He was shirtless and his hair bounced up and down with every movement. He stopped leaning forward he grabbed a bottle, opened it and took a sip before he poured the remaining part over his head and down his chest. Heart could hear his heavy panting and the moment the cold water hit him the sharp intake of breath. Heart leaned forward. Who was this moonlit god working so hard in the middle of the night? He had never seen anyone in this park near his place before.

The soft lighting of the park and the moon mixed casting dancing shadows that glistened off his toned muscles and the sweat that dropped lightly from his chin. He turned into the light and Heart froze at the very moment they both saw each other.

A heartbeat resounded in his eardrums, first slowly then speeding up until it was almost deafening. All the while a shirtless Saint walked forward his long, muscular legs peeking out from his shorts. The perfect toned six pack that led into a triangular V dipping deep into his shorts. The water dripped down them.

Heart gulped, losing his breath.

Saint's soft dark hair was dripping and he shook it out with his hand before he stopped in front of Heart panting. The deep dark brown eyes stared deep into Heart's. He licked his perfect lips and then bit down staring at Hearts lips.

He stepped closer.

He reached his arm out and wrapped it strongly around Herat's waist. Heart was stuck. He had tried to avoid him avoid thinking about him for days now. And now here he was glistening, dripping wet in the moonlight with his body slowly pressing against his own.

The moment Saint pressed his hips into Hearts. Heart felt a strong sensation like liquid fire running through his veins. Saint reached out and slowly ran his thumb and hand up Heart's arm lightly caressing his skin until he reached his shoulder and ran his hand along his collar until he reached his throat. Heart's voice caught in a helpless groan and gasp as shivers wracked through him in waves. Saint shivered his jaw moved heavily as if he was fighting himself.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Heart's collarbone. The shock that roared through Heart's spin sent a lightning rod that held him tight to Saint's body. He was stuck in this sea of desire that rushed over him, every wave a shock to his senses.

The tight grip on his left bicep that was gentle, yet rough. The hand on his neck that dropped and grabbed his right shoulder softly, Heart could feel every fingertip press into his flesh massaging the pink skin slowly. Saint kissed again higher, traveling slowly planting his soft moist lips all over his collarbone and neck. Heart became lost in a magnitude of emotions. The burning that was left behind after every kiss spread through him and he wanted to pull away, embarrassed at how hard he already was. But he couldn't escape the large shaft pressing against his own.

"Saint!" He gasped out loud right as Saint finally gave him what his whole body was begging for at this moment. His tongue delved into his mouth parting his lips and the warmth as they melded together. Heart couldn't think he had turned into a puddle and all he could do was let out these soft little mews as the pleasure rose inside him.

Saint's hand slipped off his right arm. Heart shook, thinking it was finally over. But then his pants were being opened and a large hand reaches inside and wrapped around his shaft.

And then he was lurching back into his world as he fell out of the bed from the strength of his own body getting off, he gasped his body rolling in waves as he came, his world on fire. Heart sat up quickly. His heart beating in his ears, he gulped, the sweat on his brow dripped down his face and he looked around his room gaping.

Lost at how he got here, lost at where Saint was. Lost because he was alone when just a moment ago the touch was so real. He looked down. His cock was still half hard, but his pants were soaking wet. He laid back down on the floor panting just letting the cool wash through him.

"I did not just have a wet dream about Saint! I didn't just dream he kissed me? And I most definitely didn't dream he was reaching inside to... But if I did? Then what? Was that really so bad? Of course, it was he is your boss, and your senior at school! Ughh How am I supposed to face him tomorrow at school and at work!" he turned and buried his face in his pillow in pent-up frustration.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, what's up?" High asked and grabbed Hearts shoulder rubbing it lightly. Heart was face down buried in his arms on the table.

"I am trying to sleep."

"Really?"

"Yes... really I couldn't sleep last night."

"Why couldn't you sleep last night?"

Heart sat back lifting his head up looking miserable.

"Umm, have you ever had a dream that just seemed so real you were sure the entire time that it was but then something startling happened and you woke up suddenly. Then you can't get back to sleep and are just lying there awake trying to get over it. But you can't and when you did sleep, you were awake so you don't feel like you slept at all? That was my night." Heart sighed depressed and put his head back down.

"Hey, whatcha guys doing?" Tone asked, walking up with a smile.

"Heart had a sex dream last night and couldn't sleep after and now he is thirsty," High stated.

Heart mouth gaped he sat back in shock.

"Nice give us the details who was it with? How far did you go? Did you wake up after or before the good parts? Was it good enough to make you wet your trousers?" Tone asked his eyes flashing excitedly.

"Hey, stop I never said I did that! I had that... that I didn't ... I mean it wasn't like that!" hearts face was flushed.

High and Tone chuckled.

"What's so funny? It seems like you guys are having fun, let me in on the secret what's so funny?" Saint's warm honey tone voice asked as he walked up and stopped in front of the table.

"Don't say a word to me today or you're all dead to me." He announced angrily grabbed his bag and stood.

Saint looked at him. "Wait, what did I do? I just got here... does it apply to me too?" He looked at heart a little hurt. But it was the wrong move. Staring straight into Heart's eyes just made his heart beat so fast he flushed. Heart looked down at the ground and ran away as fast as he could.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At work, Saint wouldn't stop calling Heart for every little small thing. But Heart refused to come.

It was starting to piss Saint off.

Finally Kit opened the door. He pushed up his glasses.

"Sorry to bother you, Sir, Heart just wanted me to let you know he is sick and contagious and doesn't want to get you sick. So he is asking that you don't ask him to do any duties that lead to you directly interacting over the next few days of work. As he doesn't want to cause the boss of the whole company to get sick."

Saint looked up.

"Oh really... Why didn't he say something at school to me today?" He grumbled unhappily."

"Tell him he can have as many days off as he needs until he is better," Saint thought for a moment, "Ah yes, make sure you tell him it's paid so that he doesn't insist on working."

Saint looked back at his work with a smirk. Happy he could do something for Heart.

'I think I will get him something to help him feel better once I am done work and then drop it off at his home.' He went back to work with a smile on his face excited for work to end at nine o'clock so he could see him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First frisky scene between the two. Naughty Naughty. hehehe.


	8. Little Prince

Saint looked over at Heart as he worked with his head down, ignoring Saint across the table from him. It had been a week since Heart had gotten sick. That day Saint had taken the soup to his home but couldn't see him at all. Heart's sister greeted him at the door and had taken the soup from him. She told him that Heart couldn't see him because he really didn't want to make Saint sick.

At first, his concern sent Saint's heart beating faster like a tiny bolt of electricity had tickled him and made him tingly all over. Just like the moment you put your hand out and get a little shock.

It had made him ridiculously happy.

But then over the course of the next few days, Heart avoided him more and more, which was a feat onto themselves since Heart was his assistant and it was part of his job to assist him personally. But, he had always managed to slip away unnoticed. Always managed to be anwhere else Saint wasn't but he couldn't reprimand Heart directly since he still finished all the work given to him on time and impeccably.

'And he really didn't look sick.' grumbled Saint pettily.

Then he started hanging out with High and Tone again, but would be busy the moment Saint arrived.

It was driving him nuts

'When did he upset him? It had to be while he was sick because Heart wasn't mad at him before.'

Saint was trying to think back at what he could have done to upset Heart but he was drawing a big blank. Not because there was nothing he could think of, but because Saint had teased him so ruthlessly there were too many things he could be angry at him for.

"How was he supposed to apologize for whatever it was if he didn't know what he had done, and Heart wouldn't let him near him?"

He needed to figure out how to fix things before he lost the first friends he had since... "Well, ever."

~~~~~~~~

~flashback~

"Mamma... Mamma... Mamma! Can you push me on the swing like they are?" The sweet chubby face boy looked up at the older woman who sat on the bench. His deep brown eyes pleading and his little hand holding onto her shirt sleeve tightly.

The older woman looked sadly at the child. "Iyahhhh, didn't I tell you so many times not to call me Mamma little prince. I am your caretaker, not your mommy sweet one." She said softly a little piece of her heart breaking as she stared at his lonely, pleading face.

"I will push you little prince just this once okay? Let's go." She grabbed his little hand and walked over. She knew she wasn't supposed to be this close to the little master, but his soul was so lonely.

Such a big house, so much money, and the poor prince was always alone. She shook her head and pushed him with a smile on her face. To everyone else, the boy had run up yelling mamma and the woman had come to push him. Only he and she knew it was not true.

But to save him from the many tears he would shed despite her orders from the boss, she held him when he fell and hugged him close on the street. She would push him on the swings and pick him up from school. Teach him to cook, she wasn't his mother but to her, he was not just a little prince he was her child. She smiled while he swung and so did he the happiest smile a child could wear. To everyone else, it was the smile a child could have only for the person by his side, his family.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Saint smiled at Heart with that same crushing smile, the one filled with loneliness, hurt, care, desire, hope, and fear. But Heart would never see how much he held in his eyes at that moment if he didn't look up. Saint looked down with a sigh, trying not to remember the loneliness he had felt after Nan had left. He had never had someone ever again. So because he didn't want to lose the only people he had now, he decided it would be best to back off and see them more casually.

At a safe distance.

Looking at his papers he tried not to think too hard anymore put a smile on his face and stretched.

"Well, I am bored, and finished my work. I think I am gonna go laze about in the library, you guys have fun and don't take too long." He ruffled High's hair softly smacked Tone on the shoulder and went to reach for Heart but withdrew his hand quickly.

He clasped his hands together and with a big smile, waved once and threw his bag over his shoulder. He turned away and the moment he did his head dropped to stare at the ground. The moment he wasn't in their view anymore his shoulders sagged and his head dropped.

Sometimes he wished he had never met Heart in the bathroom, then he wouldn't remember the times he had with Nan and would only remember what it was like to be alone.

'You can't hurt if you have nothing."'He thought. He had only let himself get close once before and when it ended, it was such a hard hit to him. It could end up the same way again. He held back the tears, smiled and turned his phone on. He hit one on the dial. And the line only rang once before answering.

"Hey, Kit tell the school I am gonna drop the Friday class. Working at the company and doing five classes here is too much. I am starting to feel old." He joked knowing Kit was six years older than him and did double the work Saint had on his plate.

There was silence on the line.

"Something happened." Kit stated it, he could almost hear Saint nodded form the other side of the line, "Mhhhm, okay, I will tell them. You are right five is too many, do you want to cut your second extra and just go down to the three you need for completion?"

"Whatever you think is the best Kit." He said resignedly.

"Okay, you will only have the three classes two of them are on the same day so you will only have to go there twice a week now instead of four days a week."

"That's perfect then!" He gave a broken smile even though no one was around to see it.

"Tell me if you are feeling like... It's important you tell me everything okay?" Worry crept into Kit's voice.

"Is that my prince on the phone???" A sleepy, soft little voice came out from the other side of the phone.

"Go back to bed, it's late, your prince wants you to sleep too, I'm sure." Kit's voice was soft and sweet like honey, it was the voice he only used for Ten and for Saint. Saint instantly brightened.

"Wait is My KitTen together without me?" Then he remembered. "Ah, right this week was your trip to the states for grandfather, it must be really late there." He hissed a little. "Sorry, I'll hang up now go back to sleep."

As he was taking the phone from his ear, he heard Kit say "Why are we his KitTen? Who said he could claim us?" Then the line beeped and Saint chuckled softly. Kit really was the only one who could understand him without him saying a word. He hoped he got back soon. Without Kit around, he really was completely alone again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Heart had looked up before Saint had walked away. He had looked up in time to see Saint's eyes before they had changed back into the same old twisted gleam of the tormentor to his group of prey, but it wasn't malicious, it was just a happy sort of teasing look. His heart had ached for a moment and he wondered which feelings were the real ones.

'What Saint was really like when he wasn't being the evil monster or the flirty tease. Who he was when he didn't wear the masks?'

'He wished he knew what Saint would do when he was alone... What he was like when he was at home? Whether he got sad, or upset over things, was he a petty person?' He had only ever seen him being the boss and being a troublemaker here. But he had never felt like this was all of him. And in that moment he knew he had been right.

He had wanted to go to him and hold him as Saint had held them that day. Giving him comfort when something had upset him. He wanted to hurt the person who had upset Saint make them pay. But he knew he shouldn't be feeling these things so he watched Saint walk away and said nothing.

"Did anything happen between the two of you?" High asked softly, staring at the troubled look on Heart's face.

Heart came back to his surroundings.

He chuckled nervously. "I can't think of anything that did... eeehhh, uhhhh why do you ask?

High grimaced. "He isn't acting like himself and you didn't even say a word to him the entire time he was here."

"Oh, I think you are remembering wrong, I said words to him... Saint seems fine. I am with him at work and I can't see anything different." Heart looked back at his paper.

High continued to stare.

Something wasn't right, High could feel it in his heart. He just didn't know what to do to help his friends. The worst part was that he had a feeling they could only solve it on their own.


	9. Touch Me again!

High sat beside the lake on campus and sighed. He could go back to his dorm room to study alone, but he didn't want to and when Heart had called them all to his room to study. There was such a dark cloud hanging over the whole room that even the normally more talkative playful Tone was just sitting quietly reading comics. It was so stuffy in there, High had come out. It was late, but instead of going back to his room, he wanted to think. So he found himself coming here.

He couldn't help but think about the fact that something was going on with his friends he couldn't figure out. Heart was practically broken up over whatever it was. And he actually hadn't even seen Saint since that day. Saint wasn't going to the class he shared with them and when they had asked the teacher they were told he had dropped it. The only things he had left took him the opposite place of where they ever were so seeing him at school actually didn't happen at all. And no one knew where he lived.

When they had first found this out. Heart had seemed relieved, but the more time passed the more upset he became.

Tone and High really couldn't tell what they had fought about. But they knew they had.

High had already tried waiting outside his classroom. Saint was there but when he came out and they asked what was going on. He just said he was extremely busy at work and didn't have time for the extra classes so he was doing only the ones that he had to, to complete. He had to leave right away fro work so they hadn't pushed anymore. But it felt unfinished.

High was so lost in his thoughts that when a soft, wet, slimy feeling fell on his arm he looked down and immediately screamed at the top of his lungs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A guy was running around the soft gravel path that looped leisurely around the lake like he always did at this time as he really never could sleep when he was supposed to especially on nights with those nightmares.

A high pitch girlish earth-shattering scream pierced the night air from fairly close by.

The guy ran as fast as he could towards the sound. There on the bank falling into the lake was someone.

He ran up.

Then he stared at first shocked by the guy standing in front of him... Wasn't it a girl who had screamed?

."You fell in." He stated stupidly. "Are you the one who screamed?"

"...." High stared at him then looked around.

"..... Yeah, I'm the one who screamed, who else is around here that could have?"

The guy's face fell a little.

"What were you expecting a damsel in distress?" High asked displeased. He was standing on the bank of the lake soaking wet from where he had fallen in face first. The guy was just standing and staring so he stared at him back wondering where this kid had gotten his manners.

'Not even a single offer to help him out of the muck.' High shook his head and tried wiping the muck off but only seemed to be spreading it around.

"Some sort of rescuer you are...." He mumbled. He grabbed the edge of the ground and tried to pull himself out of the murky water that was up to his chest. But between the weight of his body the water and the muck. The bank wasn't strong enough so it just gave away under his yanking.

"Sorry, but are you just gonna stand there and stare at me?" High asked.

Startled the guy struggled with staring at the High's beautiful face or his soaking wet, muddy body. But really internally he struggled with the fact that he really wanted to help but didn't know how to do so without touching him.

"Huh, uh, um.... Hold on I'll be right back!" He said then ran away.

High stared after him stunned by the bizarre person he had encountered.

"I'll stay here I guess??? Is it impossible to meet someone who is normal in the middle of the night beside a lake!" High asked no one in annoyance.

After a few more minutes the other guy came back. He excitedly offered out a branch for him to grab onto.

High stared at him.... 'Unbelievable, I'm stuck and he is worried about getting muddy.'

High grabbed onto the branch and pulled. The guy tried his best to hold his ground. He planted his strong legs from running down hard into the ground, but it wasn't working, High needed to be able to pull harder on the branch or he wasn't coming out of the water.

"Hold on," He said then the guy walked over to the nearest tree and stood behind it leaning on it hard. And extended the branch out again.

High grimaced annoyed, but what else could he do. His phone was in his pocket underwater. And this kid obviously didn't have one or he would have called for help ages ago. If he went back, he didn't know if he would go get help, or if the kid would just disappear. So with annoyance, he grabbed out for the branch again.

This time with the ability to pull on the branch harder he was able to free a foot from the mud he leaned back more and pulled even harder.

The kid yelled out in agony from behind the tree.

High yanked one last time and freed his final foot in elation. Even though at the same time there was a giant splash as he flew backward from the force so he was on his back floating in the water. If he were to even tilt back a little it was shallow enough that his feet would drag on the floor of the lake and get sucked back into the dark mud. So he lay there and float. He looked over and almost stood back up in shock.

The guy who was on the shore was floating beside him paddling around like a frog. His face soaking wet, He pouted up at High.

"You were supposed to pull me out, not me pull you in. High said incredulously." High tried hard not to smile the kid was kinda cute the way he pouted in the moonlight.

The kid sighed. "I'm not especially strong, sorry." He looked really disheartened at High.

High chuckled.

"Well, at least my feet are free. And even though we can't get back up in this area, the lake isn't very deep we can swim along the shore till we get to the side that has the student's beach. If I remember correctly, it's only about a ten-minute walk from this spot so should only be a five-minute swim.

The guy sighed again. High looked at him annoyed.

"What are we gonna live here then?" He asked.

"I suppose not," the kid said then started frog swimming again.

High stared at him. "What are you doing?"

The kid stopped to waddle in the water a little. "I'm swimming what does it look like."

High let out a frustrated sigh.

"Scratch that, it's a ten-minute swim away. Maybe twenty.... If you're going to do it that way. I am floating faster than you."

"Sorry," The kid said sheepishly. "Other than running I am not very athletic."

"Huh, you'd think fast on land equates to fast in water. But it doesn't matter. I am a pretty strong swimmer, so just grab onto my shirt and I will swim for the both of us. Just hold onto me."

The kid reached out and grabbed onto High's shirt with two fingers. High stared at him.

"What are you doing? Grab onto me properly."

The kid grabbed a fistful of Highs shirt slowly this time unsure. High looked at him aggrieved then started off. He would do the breaststroke while the kid swam beside him kicking messily. After what seemed like too long dragging this kid around. They could finally see the beach after following the shoreline for a while. Two very exhausted, and filthy boys hauled themselves up onto the beach gasping for breath.

"Let's... Never... Do... This... Again!" Said the boy, his chest heaving.

High sat up and stared at the boy in the moonlight. They were both still a bit muddy, but the water and the current from swimming had washed most of it away. But the boy was cute. He was lean and you could see the muscled legs he had on him from running, his arms were toned but not like his legs and he had a thin waist. "

Yeah, he said," smiling and pulled his tired body up.

"Come on get up. If you don't get up now you are gonna start to feel more exhausted right up until you can't move and then you will fall asleep here. And I don't care if we just met. I am not gonna let you get chilled and sick on my account okay." High offered the kid his hand to grab onto.

The kid just stared at him dumbfounded.

So he reached down and grabbed the guys arm and yanked him up. The kid looked thunderstruck, he had turned white. High reached out his other hand to check and see if he was fevered. '

He wasn't.'

But just in case he should get him back to the dorms faster.

"Can you run?" He asked him. The kid nodded, still pale and staring, but this time not in shock but in awe.

They started to run together as High pulled them both along with his strength. Finally, they were closing in on the first dorm, which was the one closest to the library and was also his dorm housing. The kid didn't say anything, High looked back at him. He seemed out of it.

"This is my dorm let's get warmed up and everything, then I will take you back to your dorm okay."

The kid didn't respond, he just continued to stare at High's hand. So he just took him inside the building and up the three flights of stairs to his floor. He unlocked the door with his keys that luckily had stayed in his pocket the entire time, then let himself in, turning on all the lights as he did so.

High walked into the room towards his dresser. He noticed that he still had the kid by the arm so he let go. He turned to ruffle through his dresser to find something a little smaller.

"Let's get these soaked clothes off first and then lets shower. Otherwise, we both will stink and be dirty, and possibly catch a cold. That's a bad idea so I'll let you borrow some of my clothes then I'll wash yours and return them tomorrow okay?" He waited for an answer when one didn't come he turned back the kid was just staring.

"Are you hurt? Do you need help?" He asked then walked over to him glancing over him to see if there were any external injuries. He couldn't see any injuries on his body except for a small scrape on the kid's knee.

"Let's go shower okay?" High said, pulling off his sticky shirt. He started to unbuckle his pants when he noticed the kid wasn't moving.

"My arms really hurt now." The kid said half out of it.

High sighed. 'Poor baby.'

"If your arms hurt from all the pulling I will help you take off your clothes, okay," High said feeling sorry for the kid who had tried to pull someone soaking wet, stuck and bigger than him out of the water.

The kid nodded looking sleepy.

High reached forward nervously, he had read so many BL but doing this for another man he didn't really know sent his mind back to all those pages and made him slightly excited.

He gulped. Then reached his hand down to pull the shirt tucked inside the other guy's pants out from inside them. He slid the sticky wet shirt up his chest and tried to pull it over the guy's head.

He was leaning in so close because he was tired and the clothing was wet it was hard to pull off he had it up halfway but that's where it seemed to want to stay as he was tired and so was the kid. So High ended up kinda pulling the poor tired kid against his body as he tried to pull the shirt up and off but failed. Their two naked bellies met and High froze.

High's heartbeat picked up and he looked down. The biggest dark brown eyes he had ever seen were staring at him in shock as he clutched to High's naked chest.

High cleared his throat, his heart pounding fast, He knew with how he was reacting that this guy was cute in an adorable kinda puppy way and it was affecting him how it shouldn't.

His big eyes, shaggy hair, and his actions led to such an adorable puppy aura. It made High want to grab him and cuddle him to his body tightly to protect him. High realized having him flat against him like this, that cuddling wasn't the only thing his mind was thinking and he knew he had to do something to change the atmosphere so he gently pushed the boy away.

High cleared his throat and ignored the shirt instead he started unbuckling the guy's zipper as if nothing had just stirred inside him. The boy didn't move. He was trembling, though, his body shaking a little.

"Touch me again." The words were said, softly his voice shaking.

High looked up, startled by the guy's words. He gulped and licked his lips. He was about to ask him to repeat what he said.

When the kid stepped closer. His breathing was heavy and he stared at him with those same big puppy eyes. But they were filled with a huge desire there that High looked back in surprise.

He reached out and grabbed High's hand, "Touch me! His voice sounded strangled...."

"Please."


	10. You're Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I forgot to update on here I was only updating on wattpad.

High stared at him and gulped. The guy reached out his hand to grab High’s wrist.

“I don’t even know your name why are you begging me to touch you, is this what you do? Pick random strangers up and beg them to touch you?” He said trying to laugh it off because he was so surprised. 

‘This kid didn’t know what he was saying who he was teasing right now.’

“My name is Mark, I’m an athletic major here, I have actually seen you around campus a lot and I have never touched anyone before this. No one at all! Well except my mom and dad.” He stared at him in agony. "Really! I have never been able to touch anyone else. It's the truth."

His eyes became giant brown saucers that were sucking the life out of High's will.

High looked at him, incredulous.

The kid deflated and fell to his knees and stared up into High’s eyes pouting.

High almost jumped back, there was pain there, real pain. 

‘He was so adorable and cute who would ever hurt him enough that he was begging on his knees almost at the point of tears asking a stranger like this?’ 

High wanted to grab him and hold him tight. He got down on his knees beside him and placed his hand gently on Mark's shoulder to comfort him from whatever pain had made him this way whether the story was true or not.

Instead, he sighed cupped Mark's small face in his hands and smiled. “Mark, thanks for helping me tonight. You should go shower okay and then I will take you home. We shouldn’t do anything irrational.” 

High went to stand up. But Mark really slowly, still shaking wrapped his arms around him then pulled him in for a hug. He started crying.

"Hey, hey, hey, why are you crying? It's okay, it's alright" High pet his hair softly, not sure what he had done to make him shatter. He tried to pull away, but Mark was clinging to him tightly.

“I have a physical aversion to anyone touching my skin,” Mark said into High's shirt. “I’ve never been touched by anyone but my mom and dad. But even they can’t touch me for long. And it hurts when they do. It hurts so much it makes me cry. But I have to touch them or it will hurt their feelings, I have to touch people sometimes and I feel like I am being stabbed by a million small knives. I want to throw up. And if it’s for too long I can even faint. But you touched me. And I got shivers. It didn’t hurt… It felt nice. It felt soft and warm…”

High looked worried the more Mark babbled. Mark rushed.

“ I mean it, it really didn’t hurt!” Mark said, staring into his eyes then fumbled a little vulnerable. “It made me want more... So, please... Can you touch me again? I just want to see if I can. If it will hurt, what made it so it didn’t hurt when you did it.” He pouted gently staring deeply into the sharp handsome face in front of him.

High swallowed hard and stared at Mark before he slowly reached out and ran his arm up Marks arm gently. “Is this okay? If it starts to hurt, tell me and I will stop, okay. We don’t know why I can touch you… or for how long. He ran his fingers up Marks collar and across to the other arm.”

Mark shivered. “It feels nice, but can you do it like before?"

"What do you mean?"

"Where, you just grabbed me hard by the arm pressing on my skin."

"Ehhhhhh, How can I do that again? I didn’t know you had a phobia of human touch before!" High said startled.

Mark reached and grabbed for Highs hand on his shoulder and brought it down slowly lifting his own shirt with Highs hand, then slid High’s hand under his shirt to rest on his toned abs. He ran his hand higher. His breath quickening and tickling High's neck lightly. It sent shivers all over High's body

High’s heart beat faster. “I don’t think I should keep touching you. I think it's having a different effect on me than it is on you....” Highs voice came out breathless and slightly strangled.

Mark looked at him and swallowed hard.

“I... I like men…” High said softly. “So this is a bit much for me, even though I want to help you. Maybe we should stop here. Okay? we can start later some other time.” High started to try and get up. But Mark grabbed him and pulled him down to the floor with him. 

The force of the pull dragged them both to the ground Mark had pulled High down so he was straddling him on the floor. Mark reached up and wrapped his arms around High's neck and stared into his face.

"I have never liked anyone before man or woman. But I like this. And I have seen you on campus and thought you were handsome, good looking, and cute.” Mark said in response.

High’s mouth opened but no words could come out. Mark sucked in his lower lip, his heart was beating fast and he was starting to get tingly in all the right places. 

Mark smelt like the lake, but also smelt like the woods. High's T-shirt and shorts were still fairly dirty and High could still feel the muck on him clinging to his skin in certain places on his own body, and he was sure the same was on Mark too. Highs hair had become a bit fluffy from drying and he realized they really did need to get clean. But it didn't stop him from wanting to stare. Stare long and hard into that cute face beneath his.

Mark's long black hair was a disheveled mess that reminded him a bit of a puppy who hadn’t had its hair combed at the salon yet. He had a sharp jaw and big soft cheeks that looked a lot like a squirrel. His deep dark eyes followed him as he stared at his body from top to bottom. His lean, strong legs rested gently on the floor, his athletic shorts were bunched up pretty high from moving around on the floor with High. High’s eyes ate it all in slowly eating him before he took a sweet bite.

“We really should shower,” he said to Mark.”We are both dirty.”

“Kiss me.” 

High stared into his puppy eyes. His eyebrows furled ‘I don’t think this puppy is listening to me at all.’ 

He sighed. “I… Don’t think I can. I don’t think it would be a good idea... I think you will regret thi...”

Mark pulled his chin forward and planted a slow, soft, unsure kiss onto High’s lips shutting him up. He meeped and drew in a sharp intake of breath it startled High and made High pull away. Marks chest heaved into Highs hard with each breath.

“It was like being electrocuted!” Mark exclaimed his eyes flashing excitedly and his face lit up with a smile. 

High's heart stopped ‘That smile was deadly.’ 

Mark unaware of the effect he had on High, grabbed High and pulled him back down kissing him more deeply. His soft lips parted and his tongue flicked unsure into High’s mouth. High’s nerves were on fire. He couldn't handle anymore. He put both his legs on either side of Mark, bent his head down licked Mark’s top lip and bit down into his bottom lip and pulled on it. Their tongues flicked taking turns tasting each other softly and then more vigorous as they both became more excited the kiss deepened until they pulled apart breathing heavily out of air.

Mark stared up at High sheepishly. High reached down and started to pull off Marks shirt again, but this time when he slid his hands underneath and started to pull it up. Mark stopped him. Now that the heat had been taken off a little Mark was stuck.

“I think maybe I should go…” Mark said softly trembling all of a sudden.

“Why?” High looked confused they had both been enjoying it he could feel it. 

‘What had changed? He hadn’t initiated any of it, had he still done something wrong?’’

Mark started to tremble underneath Highs legs even though he wasn’t even really sitting on him. Tears welled up in his eyes. "I really want you to keep touching me. I want you to touch me a lot more. I don’t want to be alone when I can touch you…. But…’ Tears spilled down his cheeks. 

"But there's a reason I can't touch anyone... I have something ugly…. " He became choked up. 

"I have, I have a large birthmark…. I was born with it… I don’t want to make you disgusted like the doctors or the other people who see and get repulsed." He cried out and looked away from High and at the ground, ashamed tears continued to spill down his cheeks.

High’s eyes softened from worry to understanding. “We all have something we are insecure about, something that makes us different. I promise I won’t be disgusted.” High slowly started to pull off his shirt again. Mark sucked in his bottom lip and stared at High worried, waiting for his reaction, This time he let High pull his shirt but at the last second when the mark was about to show he turned away scared of his reaction and closed his eyes.

High looked down at his perfectly toned abs and lean arms, he smiled. Peaking out on his left hip, and top of left shoulder was the outline of soft redish, brown mark. He reached out slowly and touched the outline gently. Mark sniffed and opened his eyes slowly to stare at High. Mark stared, shocked as High looked at it and smiled.

High pushed him softly to the side so he could see it better, Mark rolled over slowly, still sniffling, but not scared now he was trying to turn and still watch High as he wanted to see his reaction once he saw the whole mark on his back and not just the small spots he had before. He was worried that High's limit would only be the small ones. That once he saw the big one he would cringe disgusted and ask what was wrong with him like others had. If he had a disease they could catch

High looked down, the redish brown spot covered up half of his back from shoulder to hip the edges were almost like a watercolor pattern that branched toward the right side but stopped before they reached it, the edge was so pretty. He liked to follow it with his eyes from the top all the way down to the part that slipped lower into his pants. High thought it looked cute. His fingers instinctively began to trace the outline of his mark softly and slowly from his shoulder all the way down his back. Mark shivered below him.

High grabbed onto Marks shorts and pulled them off slowly along with his underwear. He trailed the last of the mark al the way down right as it ended at the top of his left butt cheek. High smiled. 

“It’s beautiful, you’re beautiful.” He said softly. 

Mark turned and his shivering stopped, he blushed hard and his eyes filled with surprise, happiness and then hunger. 

Mark wanted more of it. "Lots more touching in many ways." 

He reached up and kissed High again. High pinched the bum in front of him. He was fully hard and if he continued to sit this way it was going to be poking somewheres close by pretty soon. 

‘And God did he want too!’ He cleared his throat and lifted his body up more so Mark wouldn’t feel his hard-on.

Mark turned over and High almost dropped down in shock. Mark’s large member was standing up straight and he wasn’t even trying to hide it. High gulped. Mark looked down at High's then at his own and smiled the sweetest most mischievous smile ever.

“Let’s go shower okay. It's late and I think we should get clean and then go to bed." High said using every bit of self-control he had as he stared into Mark’s eyes. Mark’s heart beat faster as he was met with a hunger that reflected out of his own eyes and into High’s.


	11. Jeez don't confess like that!

Mark sat up and leaned forward for another kiss but. High stood up instead. He went to a drawer opened it and took something out leaving it on the desk for later. Then gave Mark a look to get into the shower. Mark marched in there looking back at High confused. High started to pull off his own pants which were still pretty wet. Mark stopped turned around and was about to offer to help when High growled at him.

"Get in the shower and start already. I don't know how many times I told you to get clean already."

Mark smiled sheepishly but obeyed this time.

High pulled off his pants and came into the bathroom. The soap was running out of Marks' hair and down his body when he stepped inside Mark offered him some soap. But instead of letting him take any from the bottle, he filled his hand and started to lather all over High's body, High decided to wash his hair while he enjoyed Marks gentle hands movements. He was rinsing out his hair when Marks' hand lathered around his privates and then his hand slipped onto Highs hard cock and stroked it to clean it...

Highs heart stopped and he sucked in his breath the water pelted down onto the both of them and he looked up into Mark's eyes. Mark wiggled his eyebrow but his hand dropped away from the death glare High had given him. High reached forward and grabbed onto his hard cock in retaliation. Mark gasped and looked at High in shock. High wiggled his eyebrow back at him.

Mark had done it to clean High up but High was doing it for pleasure and Mark closed his eyes and he leaned his head back against the shower wall to enjoy it. Letting High firmly stroke him up and down.

"I'm sorry if it's not any good I have never done this for anyone but myself before. He said his voice coming out in a low happy tone. Mark groaned and nodded.

"It's good.... So good." Mark gasped out reached one hand forward the other was against the shower wall.

His hand Found High's equally as big cock and he stroked him unsteadily. After a few minutes, the gasping became rougher as the water poured on both their bodies and their hands moved to the same rhythm the two of them stroking together bringing them close to the threshold. .

Mark turned towards High to make it easier. High grabbed his own and pressed it against Mark's the two thrusts against each other while stroking both. Mark gasped and loads of white cum shot straight up and onto Highs stomach.

Mark and High stroked his cock together and High gasped losing his mind at the feeling of both their hands working on his. Then Mark's hand was gone and he bent down taking it in his mouth. At that moment the feeling of his wet dick sliding in fast and deep into Mark's throat was too much and High sprayed hard gasping as his whole body shuddered. He thrust a few times into Mark's throat, Mark sucked it back as much of it as he could, but some seeped out of his mouth.

High looked down. "Ah, I'm sorry, its okay if you want to spit it out."

Mark swallowed and smiled.

It was one of the most erotic things High had ever seen.

"It's okay. It wasn't bad"

Then he leaned forward and kissed High, the taste of both of them entered High's mouth and his cock which had just been slightly limp came back to life with a vengeance. High turned off the water and pushed him out of the shower gently pushing Mark against the wall nearest the bedroom door, then reached around the door to the desk outside it where he had placed something on it before. His hand came back around the corner with a bottle of lube.

"This is the warming stuff. I'm sorry I don't have the numbing one that some people use. I have only ever used this stuff on myself so never needed the numbing on before."

Mark smiled and began stroking High his cock became even harder and He groaned heartily. Mark's own cock danced in response. High stroked him all the way down to his balls and a little further. Playing softly with the rosebud behind his balls. Mark shivered.

High stared at him. "Are you sure this is okay? Has it started to hurt anywhere? Do you need me to stop touching?

"No, I want more touching lots more, especially where you just stopped."

"Are you sure?"

Mark nodded then blushed. "I want to.... But Ummm this is my first time with anyone," he said shyly.

High smiled and blushed a little. "Jeez don't confess like that I thought my heart would stop for a moment..... It's actually my first time with anyone too..." He said honestly then blushed a little harder.

Mark looked at him in shock..... "I have seen you around campus you're always so...so... handsome! I thought for sure..." His voice trailed off.

High growled "All these compliments. I'm shy too you know. Are you trying to make me embarrassed?"

Then he took his hands which were sticky with the lube and pressed a finger slowly inside. Mark fell against the wall gently and moaned.

"Does it hurt?"

Mark nodded lightly, "Only a little." he responded.

High moved his finger gently in and out for while Mark started to shove back on his finger gently getting absorbed into the rhythm. The next time Mark shoved back down High carefully placed it so that a second finger started to gently glide in from the force. Mark moaned again.

High pulled out his fingers and put a little more Lube on them. Then he gently but firmly thrust three fingers inside. Mark gasped at each thrust and pull. But his face eventually stopped scrunching up and his eyes lost the little tinge of agony. Instead, his face started to fill with pleasure and High really couldn't hold back. He turned Mark against the wall covered his swollen cock in lube. Then he turned the bottle over and let a glob drop straight into Mark's little ass which he had pulled open after removing his fingers. He lined up and with his hand gliding it in, it slowly pushed inside of him.

Mark gasped out.

"Ah High! Slowly..."

High froze for a second. He didn't want to hurt him but how was he supposed to control himself when he had just moaned out High's name like that?

High kissed him right on his mark which made him shudder a little. Then he bent forward and licked it.

Mark shuddered again.

Mark seemed to react so well when High touched his mark so he kissed and sucked and licked different parts of the mark as he thrust slowly inside. Mark's butt squeezed back hard on High's cock and because of the soft push and pull he was getting, wet sounds and marks moans mixed his groaning and breathing taunted High. He thought he would explode if he didn't speed up.

But then Mark surprised him again and set the pace himself by speeding up and pressing back quickly with a groan. His face had on it the most splendid reaction High couldn't help but stare and then thrust again just to watch his face filled with both pain and pleasure again.

"You're really beautiful Mark." High said gasping out each word in a honey sweet raspy voice.

"You are the most beautiful man I have ever seen in my entire life I thought so from the moment I saw you a few months ago," Mark confessed blushing.

High lost it and started hammering as quickly but gently as he could he pulled Mark up away from the wall moved forward two steps still attached at the hip and he pushed him over top of the desk. This ended up with Mark's butt having no other place to go but stick out further thrusting the perky butt out at a perfect 90-degree angle by the tables own level. Mark groaned as High thrust out then back in again. The cry was filled with a bit more pain. And High stopped realizing it gave a deeper thrust in this position and adjusted a little so he wouldn't overdo anything. High slowed again continuing gently, all the while pinching and enjoying Marks perky bum.

He reached around and stroked Mark's cock again and this time Mark gasped unable to control the moan that had escaped from him in a fury. He blushed High smiled.

"Is it okay if I go faster? Maybe a little deeper? You want to come right?"

Mark nodded, whimpering a little, "mhmmm, yes... "

So High thrust with all his might, they both cried out in pleasure. Mark turned back whimpering, begging for his puffy soft lips to be kissed. High leaned as far forwards he could and thrust as far in bringing him as close as physically possibly just so he could kiss him like he was begging for.

High could feel his cock pulse inside him a little and Mark gasped in response to the sensation.

"I am going to cum," Mark said when High finished kissing him.

"Can you hold on Mark baby, I'm so close."

Mark flushed at those words and tried his best to hold it in.

High's gasps became heavier and harder and all of a sudden he leaned forward and Gasped out Marks name. At the same time, he thrust the hardest he ever had and Mark exploded too gasping out as he did in shock. They shuddered together High pulsing hard inside him and Mark pulsing outside. High held them both up as Mark had turned into a melted puddle and was just clinging to the desk.

High groaned he grabbed onto Mark holding onto the sides of his arms gently cuddling him. Mark shivered in happy excitement.

High sighed in ecstasy. He looked down there was a mess of cum all over his computer chair. "You came on my chair," he said with a smile.

"You came in my ass," Mark said nonchalantly.

High smirked. "Touche." He ruffled Mark's hair. Then slowly pulled out.

The both of them gasped and shuddered. Mark let out a gentle moan as High's cock slipped out from inside him.

High walked to the kleenex box at his bedside table, came back with it and turned Mark back around he started to gently clean up Mark's front. Mark smiled shyly leaning back against the desk on his elbows enjoying the attention. High smiled back.

Lay on the bed so that I can do this easier. He said softly urging Mark over to his bed. Mark laid down hesitantly. Blushing he laid back his dick laying calmly against his body now that he had been thoroughly ravaged., he laid with his chin pointed down a pillow under his head so he could stare at Mark while he took care of him.

High was gentle as he cleaned every area. But the more he cleaned the more he started to feel hot as he remembered the sounds and faces Mark had made. How good it had felt. He knew he suddenly was in trouble as he started to get hard again. His hands slowing down as he cleaned, spending more time rubbing and caressing then needed to clean. his fingers gently traveled lower till they were at Mark's butt again. Seeing that it was kinda messy. He took a tissue and wiped the outside. The fascinated as it opened and closed the next time it opened he took the gently resting fingers without the kleenex and poked inside. It was still very moist in there and his finger slid in easily. He spun his finger around and around while staring plunging it in and out mercilessly.

Mark groaned. High's breathing quickened. He was about to open his mouth and tell him he needed to put it back in when Mark gasped out.

"Please put it back in, I'm still hot."

High stared at him as Mark lifted his hips up dancing towards him.

"Don't make me beg for it. It's too embarrassing okay. Especially like this." Mark said blushing.

High realized before he had been facing away but now he was displayed in front of him, both of them able to see everything. Both of them able to stare into each other's eyes, remember every movement and moan. It was more vulnerable this way. High nodded softly. And he began to pull out his finger.

"Don't take out your finger yet." Mark groaned and moved his hips so that Highs fingers glided in on his own. High's chest was strangled in excitement. He was pressing up and down on Highs finger all on his own.

High smiled, he didn't find a puppy tonight he found a dog. He grabbed a pillow and put it gently underneath Marks' back to lift his butt up more and then he grabbed both of Marks legs throwing them into the air and over his shoulders. He opened the lube and put some more back on his own cock.

Then he thrust back inside. The both of them losing their minds to everything but the pleasure and the sounds of each other's groans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Momo note:
> 
> I am starting to draw covers for each of the couples storied that are parallel to SAint and Hearts as there will be four books total. This one for Saint Heart then 
> 
> Touch Me for HighMark coupling. 
> 
> The next novel is Waiting for you for Ring and Tone and last is 
> 
> Close Enough for Kit and Ten. 
> 
> All four books will have a weaving timeline where everything takes place within the same timeline in the same universe. I am calling it the THTM universe for now. 
> 
> Anywho all covers are done for all my BL couples.
> 
> Because the stories run parallel to this book. The first chapters for each book will be integrated into this one. The main book :) So when you start the other three books you might have already read their first chapters here( or maybe not we will see...) But they link together. Either way, I hope you show the other three love as well. :)


	12. We should talk...

The bed was a disheveled mess and the two were sitting in their boxers. Mark sighed happily the second time had been better than the first and he really felt content. He was massaging High's arm softly while the other slept. Mark was never a good sleeper because of the nightmares and he had slept only lightly beside High scared he would fall into that same trance and terrify High away with his night terrors. He was scared to lose what he had basically run into head first last night.

He looked down at his hand in amazement. He was touching someone. No pain. No nothing. Only the pleasure of feeling the warmth of another living person against his skin.

He had held High almost all night long and when he wasn't holding him, High would turn in his sleep and grabbed him close.

Mark was sure something would happen soon and he would get that familiar stomach revolting jolt of pain when he touched anyone. The numbness would creep in and he would fight the feeling but in the end, lose the battle.

But that feeling never came, and so he held High - half scared to let go and find the next time he touched High it would hurt. And the other half scared of an even worse possibility. That if he kept touching him whatever was making him immune through High would stop working and he wouldn't be able to touch him ever again.

Mark stared at High's thin lean body his muscular shoulders strong defined jawline, his creamy skin all of it looked so good. He had thicker eyebrows, big hands, and a strong collarbone. But his favorite thing was his long eyelashes and his long dark silky hair. He smiled stroking High's hair, playing with it, loving the way it glided through his fingers.

High started to move and he stretched out like a cat. Before looking up to see he had been sleeping on Mark's stomach.

'Right, Mark was his junior he had met last night,' He smiled at the thought, and added unnecessarily, 'and slept with last night.'

High flushed, remembering how good it was.

Mark had his arms wrapped around High's stomach cuddling him from behind much like High had done to him the night before, and he realized his brain was going somewhere it shouldn't.

Just because it was morning and he had a tree downstairs and someone to use it on, did not mean he needed to. He had gotten by without it before now so he could again. But his member didn't want to listen.

Mark looked down and smiled at High's very clear hard on.

High looked where he was looking then covered up with a blanket blushing a little. "We should talk about last night, don't you think?"

Mark snuck his hands under the covers sliding them down High's body opening his boxers up and grabbed his hard-on. He started stroking it.

High groaned.

"We really should talk." But then he looked over and Mark's eyes looked straight into High's eyes then slowly glanced down at his own unmet needs then back up at High and pouted a little.

High chuckled.

"Fine, but we are talking after okay!" He said strongly, but then he attacked Mark back and they both ended up moaning again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They cuddled together Mark was sitting in Highs lap happily playing a game on his phone while High brushed his hair.

"Mark?"

"hmmm " he said paying attention to the game.

"I don't know how to talk about this as I've never asked anyone before..." High tried.

"But do you..."

"Would you like to...."

"Ugh, can, no... I want you to be with me as my boyfriend? Would you like that too?" High said finally getting out his question after a few failed starts.

Mark dropped his phone down into his lap turned to look at High, sitting up slowly.

He smiled.

He nodded hard and leaned back to kiss him softly. "I wanted to ask that, I have actually been trying to think of a way to ask since I woke up at five, But I was worried it wasn't like that for you and that you only wanted to comfort me because of my phobia last night." He said shyly.

"High looked at him shocked. "You have been up since five am worried about this!"

"Yeah I actually haven't even passed this level I started it then but I wasn't paying attention and I've lost eighty-four times in a row." He smiled holding up his phone.

High chuckled. And pinched his cheeks. "You're so cute"

Mark smiled.

"I am supposed to go to a movie with the guys tonight. I would like it if you came so I can introduce you."

Mark smiled. "I want to... I have never been to a movie before...."

"NEVER!" Exclaimed High surprised.

"No... my doctors' and my parents' advice was to slowly increase my abilities to withstand touch by doing small exposure at a time, but I never got past handling school very well, so in the end, my mom said it might be too much for me to be out where there's a lot of people," Mark explained reservedly, . "So, I just watch movies at home normally, I am not missing much. But, I want too- with you, though I'm a bit worried since there are so many people in theaters...."

High wrapped his arms around him "Don't worry I will keep you safe. I promise I won't let anything happen to you, Okay?"

Mark nodded and High leaned forward and kissed his neck.

He was so worried at first but now he was just really happy that somehow fate had brought them together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fate looked up at the dorm building and smirked.

"The moment he messed with my string was the moment things got interesting... "

"People who were never supposed to meet, now tied together in such a silly, and intriguing way. I wonder if this mess should be undone?... Does it need fixing? But it's such a fun mess."

He frowned, thinking of how strong a person needed to be able to handle five people's fates, not including their own.

'The world tied people together is such mysterious way. And if fate didn't cut the wrong ones and put the right ones on, one could grow too attached to what was wrong for them. But every person had many threads that tied them to their loved ones and the moment you added a new thread you were adding many other possibilities, many more chances for new threads to be created. And in one night he had attached five to one person just because he had been angry, angry that the guy had been ungrateful for his help. His help saving his life! But still all five black fated threads. "I shouldn't have tied all five strings to him that night. He had made me so angry... But those five strings, they were the ones with the black fate, and if I hadn't changed it for the better bad things would have started to happen to many more people than these six. So in the end maybe this was for the better?'

'In a way, this works.' He thought. 'I might not have to try to fix things on my own... Love is messy, but it might just fix on its own without me doing anything at all... what's the worst that can happen?' he reminded himself. 'If their strings turn black like they were going to. I can just cut and untie them from that kid and find a new beginning for them, no harm was done. Let's let them have their fun for a while shall we.'

"Besides, this will be amusing... Sure, why not, let's go see a movie!" He chuckled and walked off. If anyone had been looking they would have seen a man there one minute and the next gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mark clutched to High's shirt nervously they were standing in the middle of a theater waiting for his friends.

High waved excitedly. A whipcord lean guy with long sandy brown hair walked up to them. He was wearing tight washed out jeans with a green striped T-shirt. His fluffy hair was pulled back in that messy side part that was so popular. The moment he saw High he smiled and two deep cute dimples appeared. His deep brown eyes creased with his smile and his whole face brightened.

"High, Hey have you been waiting long?"

"No, not at all." he smiled back.

"Where is everyone else? I thought you said everyone was coming... Who is this?"

High smiled, 'Yeah, uh, I'll explain once everyone gets here. But for now, this is Mark.

"Nice to meet you Mark, I am Heart." Heart said with a friendly smile on his face. He didn't hold out his hand, for that Mark was grateful.

"He's one of my best friends from High school, also he was my first crush."High explained with a laugh.

Mark was nodding along quietly until he said that. Then he looked up at High angry.

High laughed it off " It's not like that, jeez stop being so cute, I'll explain it later okay. "

Mark pinched High side and he winced a little chuckling. "Okay, I'm sorry. But I thought you should know..."

Mark nodded.

Heart stared at them both, intrigued. Those two seemed awfully close, but he had never heard of or seen Mark till today.

"Hey, sorry, guys am I late?" Heart turned.

"Tone you made it!" Heart said.

Tone walked up. He was dressed in black jeans and a loose fitted blouse in a pale baby blue color. It seemed to be a satin kind of material and danced against his body every time he moved The front was tucked into his pants while the back hung loosely flowing around him. It was one of those large shirts that still managed to move enough to expose the thin muscled body beneath. He had on fancy shoes and was wearing a long earring in one ear. His perfect heart-shaped face had slim, intense eyes and he had a smile that could look both cruel and cold, but warm and fuzzy His light creamy skin was blemish free and his dark eyes stared intensely at everything around him.

He looked like an idol Mark thought. His light auburn hair was coiffed back and he had his phone out, he took a picture of himself in the theater and then put his phone back in his back pocket.

Heart looked at Tone up and down. "Why do you look too good today?"

He sneered at Heart. "I always look good, no matter what I wear."

Heart responded at that vanity by punching Tone's arm.

"Ouch Heart, so brutal... But seriously I also had a photo shoot for that school contest thing today, so I wanted to look nice, but they did my makeup and I was too lazy to take it off... Hence my handsomeness is like this." He motioned at his face with his hand sarcastically pursing his lips and looking smug when he did that.

Mark nodded, and thought to himself, 'He sure is! He was not even lying when he said that, he would look good in anything..."

High whispered with a smile, "Pick your jaw up off the floor, I am starting to get jealous."

Mark looked at him sheepish... "Sorry I didn't think they could be even more handsome until I saw them up close."

Then his mouth really did drop as he looked over High's shoulder and saw Saint, before anyone else. If everyone was handsome like an idol, he was like a superstar who stole the whole show.

The moment he walked through the door people stared. His dark silky long hair was parted to the right side. He had earrings in and was wearing a black striped suit that fit him like a glove. His long legs looked even longer with the stripes. And his dark purple shirt made his intense eyes pop in a way that was so unsettling it clutched your heart and stopped your breathing. His face was hard and triangular, his jawline sharp and defined. Everything about him dripped importance, privilege, danger. You couldn't stop staring, no one could, everyone practically held their breath to see what someone like him could possibly be doing here. As if he was too important for something like this, as if he were coming here to star in a movie not watch one.

But he was scanning the crowd meticulously when he looked around his eyes finally lighted on Heart and his group. It was like no one else in the world existed and he walked towards them that self-important air following and almost by accident moving onto the group of four handsome boys standing together...

For everyone else, the spell had broken once he reached them, A few more people stared at the whole group but none as entranced as that moment, but for one person he was still frozen in place.

Eyes fixed on one person, his heart about ready to explode out of his chest.


	13. Fragile and Composed

Heart froze the moment he saw Saint enter. He was breathtaking. Heart still struggled with how that was making him feel. The whole world stopped the moment he saw Saint. Ever since that night when Heart had the dream, he thought that would be the end of it if he just distanced himself from Saint.

But now the desire was so strong, that once he hit the pillow he wouldn't stop. Not even once morning came. Moaning and breathing heavy as Saint assaulted his dreams without mercy.

It felt so lucid, Heart didn't feel like he was dreaming at all. He felt like he was in surreal reality. A bizarre mix of reality and fantasy, where in the intense desires and passion, he would do and say crazy things he would never have the confidence to do in real life. It was deeply freeing and erotic.

The things Saint would do to him. Heart would always woke up crazy horny. His morning consisted of having to get rid of his hard-on before he could even "wake up" and leave his room. Sometimes there was nothing he could do, but take out a picture he had taken secretly on his phone of Saint and masturbate hard and fast until he was shooting, moaning Saint's name into a pillow softly, It felt so good, he didn't feel sorry or ashamed, he just had this deep desire to do it. And he couldn't get it out of his system until he literally 'Got it out of his system'.

But he really didn't know what to do. Saint had a playful personality who liked to mercilessly tease others so nothing he did could be taken seriously. But every time they spent time together Heart really felt like he found something else he liked about him.

'He had to run away before the feelings got too heavy, before he couldn't get out and drowned in them.'

He thought that the weeks they spent apart, would lessen the impact. But instead, the moment he saw Saint he forgot to breathe and his world would explode to the beat of his heart, faster than he could handle, he felt fragile but had to act composed. And it was getting to be too hard to do it.

But he had promised High and it's not like High could have known that Heart was trying to avoid Saint at all costs. It was his own fault he had just had forgotten that naturally one of the guys had now meant Saint too.

He sighed and put a slightly strained smile on his face trying hard to stop staring at Saint who looked really good.

'Unbelievably good.'

"So what movie are we gonna go see? And now that we are all here can you introduce us all to your new friend?" Heart asked with a forced cheeriness in his voice.

High smiled and pulled Mark out from where he was standing to hide against his body behind him.

"This is my boyfriend Mark." High said proudly, holding out his hand and intertwining their hands together openly so there wouldn't be any misunderstandings about it, " We met just the other day. And we are together, he has a skinship phobia so please don't touch him, it will make him sick and I promised him none of you would do that. I am going to be helping him with it."

High continued on, "As to the answer to the second question, whatever movie you guys feel like there are three that are playing that I wouldn't mind seeing, but this is Mark's first movie he has never been to one before. So I thought we could all show him how much fun it can be."

He looked at Mark nodded, smiling.

"I'm Mark." He said softly.

Heart smiled and walked past Saint as fast as he could toward Mark.

"Hey, I'm Heart, the leader of this gang of idiots You can't handle physical touch at all. So if I touch your back covered by clothing, would that be alright I am not asking for right now, but sometimes the lineups in here can get fairly squishy and someone might accidentally shove into your back or something. I don't want you hurt so I am wondering if we should pay for special tickets and sit near the back where you can't be hurt?" He asked softly.

Mark looked nervous... "I can handle it for a little while, but not very long, it isn't painful like skin to skin though."

Something occurred to Heart "Oh yeah, I am not trying to be rude, but if you can't touch how did you find out you like guys, and how are you touching High right now?"

They all leaned in closer for the answer every single one of them interested. Mark suddenly found himself the intense center of five pairs of eyes.

Mark gulped.

"I have never liked anyone but my parents. I haven't found anyone man or woman attractive until High. When High touched me, I instantly knew." They all leaned back smiling. Especially High who was blushing like mad.

Heart, leaned forward.... Hanging on every word even though the rest had backed off.

"How did you know, how did you know immediately, without a doubt, that it was him??" He whispered, keeping care not to touch Mark at all.

Mark smiled and whispered back, "It was like a thousand fire bolts were burning through my body every place he touched. It gave me shivers, warmed me up, made me weak, lose my breath... It drove me crazy all in an instant. And I wanted more... lots more." Mark said shivering happily remembering.

"Hey!" What is all this whispering and hush behind our backs while we are picking the movie? Get over here you two before I get jealous and have to do something about it." High teased lightly, but Mark ran back to him in an instant and attached himself into his jacket as if he was an extension of the jacket all along. High cuddled him without any shame or worry. Just the happiest smile on his face Heart had ever seen.

Heart looked over at Saint who was staring at the two of them strangely.

'Fire bolts that feel like they are burning your body through every place he touched hmmm.... The exact feeling he got from Dream Saint.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Heart had to use the bathroom right after the movie so once it was done, he said goodbye to the others quickly. He saw Saint approaching, but rushed off even faster. Heart sighed and started to wash his hands when he looked back up and there was Saint is standing the same way he had been the first time they ever met. Heart's heartbeat sped up. Marks words going through his mind.

'Just like a fire burning everywhere they touch...' He wanted to go touch Saint and see if it would happen, see if he would burn.

He wanted to burn.

"Why do you keep running away from me?" Saint spoke before Heart could finish washing his hands.

Heart chuckled emptily... Feeling paralyzed by his gaze.

"Why would I need to run away from you? I barely see you. Isn't it you who ran away from us? You dropped out of classes, you work at the company in office only once a week now! And you don't have time to hang out anymore, always so busy! Isn't it you who have been running away." Heart said, annoyed, scoffing at him. Heart blushed, realizing he was angry at him for this.

He had been avoiding Saint but Saint had been ignoring all of them for no reason. He didn't like that Saint had left them.

Saint stepped forward. Pulled Hearts chin up to look into his eyes. He leaned close so close that if Heart moved at all their lips would graze each other. Saint reached out and Heart stopped thinking, stopped moving, stopped breathing, stopped everything. Saint was leaning towards him reaching out to him just like in his dreams. Heart felt the burning touch of all the places Saint had touched him, but it was only dreams and his hand passed him to turn off the tap. But Saint still didn't move further away.

"You are angry with me?" He said softly into Hearts ear.

Heart put his hands up to push Saint away. "Why are you treating me like this?"

He was angry, angry and confused.

Saint had been acting so close to him, was with him so much, and then out of nowhere treated him like a stranger. And he had been ghosting him too. But just until he got his emotions under control. But Saint had done and said nothing before ghosting. And he didn't know why!

Then, after avoiding him for weeks, Saint came blazing in as if the disappearing act never happened. Wearing Heart thin, ripping at him, slow, fast, ripping at his walls and making him scared. All without Heart's permission, without asking him if he wanted to let Saint in.

"Because you made me burn inside, when I couldn't afford to, you made me get caught up when I can't. And if you drag me down I have no choice but to drag you down with me. Because if I burn inside I want you to burn too. I want to burn down those walls you have put up against my teasing until it's stripped bare and sweet like skin. Because I want you to feel like you have been hit with a bolt of fire for me." Saint said then reached out and ran his hand down Hearts neck softly stopping at his shirt collar.

"Goodbye. Heart." He said softly. Then he pulled back and walked out of the bathroom without looking back.

Heart collapsed, taking heaving breaths to try to regain composure, he was panting, shaking, dying inside, his throat on fire as if he had been burned all down it where Saint has touched him.

'He is dangerous. I can't walk through the fire. I don't think I will survive if I do.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Saint got into the car and sat there, breathing hard and freaking out on the inside.

'You can't do this, you can't get caught if you are caught you lose everything you have been working for the past six months. Everything. Stop it now before it gets to the point that it is unstoppable. You just have to avoid him, avoid his temptation. There are only three months left on the contract.'

He lifted his left hand and stared at it. He had wanted to do so much more than run his fingers down that beautiful throat. He sighed, holding his hand up to his mouth with a sigh and bit his finger.

"Take me home Kit, I think I am too sick to go to school ever again. Maybe I can transfer back. I don't think this is good for my Heart."

"Your heart is hurting Saint? Shall I take you to see a doctor or is it not healable at a doctor?" Kit asked ironically.

'I think that both your hearts are hurting because of this.' Kit thought.

"My Heart is hurting because of me, but I can't stop hurting him... Because if I keep hurting him, then he has a reason to want to be near me, even if it's for revenge. I don't think I can survive without that, without hurting him on purpose but if I stay any longer Heart will break but so will my Heart."

Kit starred in the rearview mirror, 'This was turning far to similar to last time... He really needed to report this.'


	14. Into You

Saint arrived at home and walked up the stairs of the big foyer to the second floor. The open space had a grand piano some white leather couches and a coffee table with the latest business magazines piled on them. But he passed it all going for a pair of double doors on the left with a keypad. He put his thumb on it, it beeped and he walked into the room, dropping his bag unhappily. He fell face first down on the bed and curled up in a ball holding onto his legs.

"I need to drown these feelings he said. I need to drown them until they are dead." He opened a door and walked into his large closet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Heart asked his friends. "Where should we go next, I don't want to go home, I want to go out and have fun. I feel like losing myself. I wanna party."

He smiled hugely like he was without a care in the world but deep inside he was in turmoil.

Mark said," I'll come."

But High intervened looking directly at Mark meaningfully "I don't think it is a good idea for you to come along, I'll get you a taxi to send you home first."

Then, he turned to Tone, completely ignoring the pouting Mark "Tone are you down?"

Tone snickered "Well, I am not gonna waste looking this pretty. I should definitely see how many numbers I can get tonight. Heart wanna play?

Heart smiled. "The loser gets a forehead slap!

Mark sulkily whined. "I want to come along though."

High glared at him... "What are you gonna go in a cocoon?"

Mark flushed. "I have actually been to a bar before."

High fumed. "When? Where? How? With who?" He got closer to Mark's face and wrapped his arms around his face staring into Mark's eyes.

High's eyes flashed with jealousy.

Mark flushed bright red.

"I covered every inch of skin. Except for my face, but I was really covered everywhere. I went and sat in a corner, ordered a drink and kept my gloves on the entire time. I ended up going home after two drinks because I was hot and dizzy and people were trying to touch me, to help me. I called a taxi and went home. I was there for like an hour."

"That will never happen again if you want to go somewhere public you will go with me now... Or..."

"Or what?" Mark asked curiously blinking twice.

High reached under Mark's shirt "Or I will make it so that you can't catch your breath right here right now if you don't agree." He leaned forward and kissed Mark's neck deeply.

Mark shuddered and High's hand slipped lower towards his belt. His breath caught.

"I concede, I concede, okay, you win." He smiled blushing.

High stepped back with a smile. "Good, go home, I will text you later."

He watched as Mark got into a cab. Then turned "Alright boys where are we heading." They were all pretending to be looking everywhere but at the scene that had been in front of them. Mark just snicked.

Some person bumped really hard into High at the moment he was asking.

"Sorry," said a deep, smooth voice, then the person walked away just as fast as he had smacked into them.

Heart looked up that voice was familiar. But before he could see who it was the person disappeared into the crowd, just as he was gonna look away, he caught the sight of what he thought was a familiar otherworldly face.

High looked at him, "Is there something wrong?"

"No, I just thought I saw someone from a night a few months ago." He looked around a blue card shined from the ground its black shiny holographic writing catching his eye.

Hive the hottest buzz drinks, food and music. Bar and Club.

"Hey, let's check this place out the card looks interesting and the address isn't too far off from the school campus so we can get back safely.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The loud music blared through their eardrums and they stood at a table off to the side. They were going to sit in a booth, but they were all pretty full when they arrived so standing in the center of the first floor was the only option. Their table was filled with drinks both empty and full and the boys were swaying to the music.

Heart was on his seventh drink, they were all having fun. They were playing a game trying to get as many numbers as possible. And so far Heart was down by two numbers compared to Tone and ahead of High by three.

"I am going to the bathroom, but then I am going to make you all eat my dust. Look at that table there. I am gonna get all seven of those women's numbers." He pointed at a table across from them filled with seven beautiful girls. He chuckled.

High teased Heart, "Good luck with that buddy, I don't think your drunken pickup lines will work.. You will need to literally snatch their phones out of their hands to get their phone numbers at the rate you are going."

High looked down to his watch before he addressed them again,"But boys, I am gonna bow out, I give up, you can slap my forehead tomorrow, I have a warm bed with my name on it so I think I am going to go home now. Take care of him for me Tone, okay."

Tone smiled back, nodding knowingly.

"Warm bed huh?... See yeah bro." Tone smiled mischievously.

High took off. Tone just stood there smiling at the table of ladies.

Maybe he would steal them before Heart got back then he could smack both High and Heart tomorrow.

Tone was about to step out to reach the girls, but at the same time someone fell into him pouring a drink all over his Satin shirt, but he caught the falling person so that they wouldn't smash into the floor.

"What the fuck man." yelled an angry voice.

Tone was about to get mad at the person who was swearing at him when he had just saved him.

Then the guy turned and said. "Gosh, I am so sorry! Did you see that asshole who shoved me? Imma kill him if I ever see such a disrespectful prick ever again. Just try and face me!" He yelled angrily even though the culprit was long gone.

Tone starred off where he was looking, but it was so busy that the person was lost almost immediately in the crowd.

The guy grabbed a napkin and started to wipe and dab at Tone's shirt. "God, I don't know if this is going to come out of something so expensive, but you can send the bill to me... Or you can just tell me what shirt to buy and where to send it and I will get you a new one, I feel so bad... " He looked up at the face of the person's chest, he was wiping up and down so freely on, and his hand froze.

So, did Tone.

It was Ring.

"You! Why is it always you! Every time!" Ring said, looking very angry and frustrated

"Me! Why the fuck is it you, Ring! Every single time!I Why are you always destroying important things in my life, then getting mad at me for it! I don't want to spend another second near someone like you I am leaving! Don't worry about my shirt. I am not poor, I don't need someone like you or your charity!" Tone responded angrily stormed off and out the door of the club totally forgetting about Heart and his promise.

Ring scowled and walked away. Doing his best to not think about Tone again.

Heart came out of the bathroom still drunk, but made his way back to the table. He thought everyone had just gone off to get peoples numbers.

A waiter in all black and a hat approached. "I think I saw your friend go to, approach some ladies at the back table in the far corner of the bar on the second level. It's the private area of the bar, but if you say you are going to meet your friends at the last table on the left they will let you in.

Heart smiled and thanked the waiter giving him a small tip. Then walked off heading upstairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Saint sat there watching the people below through the glass floor bored out of his mind. Maybe this was a stupid idea to drag himself here, it's not like drinking was making him forget Heart it was only increasing how much he wanted to see him...

He looked up as he was taking a big gulp of his vodka and choked on it.

Heart was stumbling up to his area looking super drunk and super adorable. His hair was messy and his face was flushed attractively red and dripping wet along with his shirt.t looked like he had tried to cool down but he ended up making himself a sexy disheveled mess. He stumbled and Saint jumped up and ran to him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked Heart catching him as he fell. "I am taking you home, you are too drunk!"

He lifted his arm around him and helped him down the stairs and out of the club. They stood outside for a only a few minutes before Heart started to shiver as he had no jacket, and he was slightly damp which was not good in the early Autumn breeze. Saint took off his Jacket and wrapped it around, heart's shoulders before hailing a cab. He gave Heart's address to the cabby and then turned his attention back to Heart who snuggled against Saint's shoulder sighing his eyes closed.

Saint sighed.

"You are insane you know that..." He said softly, he swiped Heart's hair out of his face as it was tickling his chin, the soft scent of Heart's shampoo wafted up at him, as he stared down.

A pained look flashed across his face. He sniffled and looked out the window.

This would be a long ride home.

They arrived at his apartment building and he grabbed and pulled Heart out of the taxi. He looked at him grimacing, "Why do you live in such a big building? Who said you could do that." He said annoyed. Then hulled Heart's dangerously unsteady ass up the millions of flights of stairs to floor Eight.

The keys jingled in the door of apartment eight hundred and fifty one and after a few minutes of struggling between Heart that kept falling down and an old key that wouldn't turn in the door.

Saint's patience was running thin.

He finally got the door open and threw it open with a bang, which seemed to wake Heart a little making him cooperate a bit better. He hauled Heart up and dragged him across the kitchen. He poked his head into the first room. It had a bunch of girl products everywhere, so he walked past it with Heart wobbling beside him.

"3rd door." Mumbled Heart Saint stopped at the door, this one had a mess of a bed with gray blankets bunched everywhere, with two bolster pillows sticking out from the blankets and a large marshmallow animal bolster with a yellow note stuck to its head near the pillows.

He grabbed Heart and bent forward, trying to set him gently down on the bed. But as he did Heart reached up and both arms wrapped around Saint's neck the force of him falling pulled them both down. Saint had to give in to the pull because if he didn't he was afraid the opposite reacting force would smash his teeth into Heart's skull. So he fell on top of him softly going with the fall rather than fighting it.

Heart's eyes fluttered open the moment Saint landed on top of him.

"Saint! " His eyes filled with happiness than pain. "I hate that you visit me so often, but ignore me all the time."

He comfortably snuggled into Saint's neck his arms dropping to flop onto the bed beside him- as if he had done so a million times before.

Saint froze.

"Why do you leave me alone, why?...." Heart mumbled sadly.

Saint gulped.

"Because I am jealous, jealous that you don't need me at all, because you have two already really great friends. They were here first, it's wrong for me to stir up trouble. It's selfish But I want you to stay by my side like you do with them. More than them." He said softly slowly

"I don't think I want you to stay by my side Saint..." He said sleepily closing his eyes.

"Where do you want me to stay then?" He asked Heart softly almost in a whisper.

Heart mumbled out something... Saint leaned forward trying to hear better what he was saying.

Heart's arms slipped around Saint's waist wrapping him in a warm but light cuddle. Saint gulped, trying to still his heart that was beating out of control and stared at the beautiful face in front of him. He leaned forward slowly, closing the distance between them. His lips inches from his face, he could smell the alcohol Heart had drunk, the soft smell of his sweat on his neck, the shampoo from his hair. He could sense it all. But all he stared at were those lips inches away from his own. His arms were shaking from the sheer amount of will power he was using to stop himself from kissing Heart right now.

He pushed back with a sigh of frustration, and Hearts arms fell from his waist easily, he turned and fled the room as fast as he could. He grabbed some pills and water stuck them on the desk, then took one last look of longing at Heart before he left.

The door clicked. And even though he was dead asleep in a drunk stupor, deep in his dreams a sad tear dripped down his cheeks from inside his closed eyelids. "I want to keep you in my heart..." He said to the Saint in his dreams who grabbed him and kissed him lovingly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Heart had one unread message from an unfamiliar number on his phone and he winced as he opened the screen, then turned the brightness down so he could read...

'As your boss, I have to warn you if you don't come into work just because you drank past your limit I will dock a week's pay as punishment, and make you wear a uniform much worse than the one you have. As your friend I left two painkillers on your desk and some water. Take them before coming in and don't forget to have some hangover soup for breakfast.'

Heart looked over, sure enough, it was there. 'Saint was here last night!' He sighed, "God, he saw me wasted out of mind. How can I face him now?" He kicked at his blankets annoyed and looked at his pillow with the yellow note stuck to, written on it were the words DL.

"Demon Lord, why do you do this to me!" He yelled, grabbing the stuffy and punching it lightly, pouting. "I am so confused, why do I like someone like you!"

He vented at the toy, then sighed, grabbed it and cuddled it closely.

Another text message bleeped on his phone from Kit.

'There is a pile of work today most of the files will take you out of the office on errands today, so please remember to come early to grab the files before you must start, Saint said you were not feeling well, so please let me know if you need anything or start to feel worse and I will try my best to help.'

Heart groaned reached over and took the two pills hoping that would kill the incessant pounding of his head It was the only problem, he knew how to solve right now.

'Better get to work soon before I am late.' He thought and immediately jumped to action. Then regretted it immediately, he walked slowly holding his head into the bathroom to get ready for work.


	15. I told you I would leave if you don't

"Hey, You are really late. But then Saint will be out of the office today, so he won't know..." Kit said, staring Heart up and down looking him over with a look of thought in his eyes.

Kit clicked his tongue softly.

"Saint will be out of the office today?" Heart asked, trying his best to sound and appear casual.

"Yes, he called saying he wasn't going to be coming in so you need to take care of these five errands for him. He asked that each one is handled personally by you. Inside the files is a list of things you need to do. This is your only work for the day. Go get started immediately all of it is outside the company so leave fast if you want to finish it all before the end of your workday." Kit said, waving Heart away while frowning over his own work, when another person came to bug Kit immediately.

Heart supposed with Saint out of the office Kit must be in charge. His eyes narrowed Kit was his number two in everything and they seemed awfully close. Not for the first time since the dreams started Heart found himself wondering who and what Kit was to Saint. They were definitely more than a boss and subordinate. Especially with how other people treated Kit. He could have asked so many people by now, but inside he was scared of the answer.

Outside the building while waiting for the company driver. Heart pulled the list out and scanned it.

It was all pretty basic. Had to deal with some plans for a building, making sure they got delivered to the secondary office. Stop at a job site and find out why they had not been answering the requests for work payload. But the fourth thing on the list he was supposed to do he looked at eyes bulging. Then looked back at the note of the rules on his desk.

"Never bug me When I am at home never unless you seek death!*" He looked at the list again

"Bring some files to my home. Passcode 960229 to get in the house Passcode 0078 to get into the bedroom, go up the stairs first door on the left. Set files directly on the bed.

He gulped.

Visit Saint at his home...

He immediately wished he didn't have too. His mind had already come up with so many ways Saint must act when he was at home and why he didn't want anyone there.

His favorite one was that Saint was surrounded by massive amounts of stuffed animal cuteness, his bedroom a practical haven of fluffiness. And on days when Saint was especially wicked, he thought it must be like a dungeon with BDSM stuff all over the place. The screams of his last victims still echoing off the walls.

Heart smiled and then shuddered thinking about it. Well, he better get started on the list otherwise there was no way he was going to get it done.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Heart sighed as he pulled up in the company car outside the large mansion he never thought he would be allowed to set foot into he stepped out and stood there staring for a moment.

He looked down at the paper seriously, how paranoid did this guy have to be to have a passcode to his bedroom. He was nervous to even go in but the files wouldn't magically get onto the bedroom. He thought about asking the driver to wait. But it was too late the car had pulled away.

He sighed.

Alright, time to go in and get out as fast as possible.

Heart tried the first code and the front door unlocked immediately.

So far so good.

He opened the door, the place looked something out of the movie. All huge and open with clean lines. His whole home could fit into the entrance with room to spare. The entryway led to a set of stairs leading directly to the upper level above an open floor concept living room and kitchen from the main foyer.

He took off his shoes and headed for the stairs, feeling very much like a thief. He tried to make as little noise as he could. On the second level there was a white couch, a table, and a piano and off to the left, the first door with a coded lock, just like the instructions had said.

Heart took a deep breath and input the passcode.

The lock blipped.

He opened the door, letting out a small breath of relief.

He walked into the large room with nothing in it but a large bed neatly made in a plain white blanket. To the right were two doors both closed. A small white stool at the foot of the bed was the only other thing in here apart from the bed.

'Someone lives here? Isn't this a guest room they sent me into.' Heart immediately relaxed a little.

He walked toward the big bed, then set the files gently on the bed. When the sound of a door opening and clicking behind him startled him.

He froze.

"Who are you and how did you get in here." A dangerously sinister voice said from fairly close behind him. "

You have picked a very bad time to try and steal I have been very anxious lately and am practically looking for a fight." The voice said maliciously.

'How likely is it that I can escape before he is able to kill me?' Heart was sweating a little anxious.

He turned trying to run when a strong hand wrapped around his arm and flung him around.

Heart took a good look at his attacker.

It was Saint.

Wet and in only a towel wrapped around his waist.

He didn't know whether to feel relieved or terrified.

Or turned on.

Saint looked at him. Stunned and lost his balance in his surprise. Heart on the other hand who had worn a large jacket and had been bending forward, was now flipped the opposite way and fell easily backwards after losing his footing from being startled. His jacket flung in every direction behind him and Saint fell against him dripping wet still. His hair a wet mess.

Saint landed on top of Heart his hands clasped around his wrist and on the bed. Both legs on either side of Heart. His body flush against him from the force of the fall. Their faces placed close together.

"How are you here?" Saint's strangled shocked voice came out through rough breaths.

Heart felt every one of those breaths on his face, in fact, he could feel every movement Saint had made since the only thing between them was a towel and his own suit, which was so tight everything was pressing together. Heart became suddenly aware of how both their members were touching. Became aware of every drop of water running down Saint dripping down towards the towel, became aware of how big Saint was without even being hard. Thinking of that he really wanted to know what it felt like hard, he wanted to see it. He realized where his thoughts were going. He flushed.

Saint's wet hair tips dripped softly onto Heart's jacket, but one of the drops fell from his hair directly onto Heart's cheek.

Saint reached out with his free hand and softly wiped the drop away. Staring into Heart's eyes. His face was flushed and his breathing was ragged, each breath being pulled slowly between his wet lips. Saint stared at those lips as they moved to softly part so his soft sweet breath could escape his trembling lips. Saint stared and he found his head dropping slowly as if it wasn't under his own control.

His lips pressed down onto Heart's. They were soft, warm and trembling. Saint flicked his tongue out to lick Hearts dry lips. They became moist and Heart's lips trembled close before opening back up, Saint slipped his tongue in tasting him gently flicking it back out quickly.

'Heart wasn't pushing him away wasn't screaming gay, faggot, wasn't freaking out. In fact, he was kissing back.' he thought ecstatically.

Saint wanted to tear his clothes off and to ride him until both of them could do nothing but moan each other's name. He wanted this for so long, so badly and now here Heart was laying on his bed and kissing him back. If he let his fantasy take him, he would say Heart even wanted it to, was maybe even thinking the same things this very second.

The door, shoved open.

"Well, look at this..." Said an extremely snide male voice darkly, startling both of them to a stop

Saint broke apart from the kiss reluctantly.

Heart eyes were like big saucers shaking.

Saint tried not to look at those eyes right now. Instead, he stood and stared at the intruder.

'His father! Heart must have left the door open when he came inside.' He glared at him.

Clenching his jaw, he growled to himself, 'How dare he invade his privacy again, he always did whatever he wanted whenever he wanted!'

"Who said you could look? Who said you could come in here." He stood up and walked towards his father.

"Just because the door is open doesn't mean you can come in, does it. Have we ever been close enough that you can come to see me, uninvited Father, don't you need to schedule an invitation before you have time?" Saint glared spitting each word out.

The older gentleman sneered. "Remember your promise, you promised to run the company, you promised to never let me near it, to never let me win. Seeing this I think you have gotten a new toy and are getting distracted. I think you are a boy trying to play a man's game and I think I have you right where I want you. You will never have anything I don't give you! You are nothing, I made you, I gave you this life, I can take it all away... " His face grew pompous, "Hmmmh, I should cut you out so you can't inherit, who wants a gay like you on their family register. It was a mistake taking you from your mother, what can I expect trash breeds trash."

Saint fumed.

" I told you to leave!" He shouted losing it.

His chest heaving with anger. He stepped closer to his father.

Then said slowly in a voice so dark it was like each word cut the air. "If you don't leave I am going to."

Then, just as things were about to spiral out of control, a new person arrived. The slightly heavy set and shorter older gentleman filled the doorway. e walked slowly a slight limp in his left leg. Smile lines creased his whole face. He walked past Saint's father and stopped beside Saint resting his hand on his shoulder softly. The moment he did the animal that looked ready to commit murder almost disappeared from Saint's eyes only a glint of that dangerous creature remained but in the back no longer in charge. The grandpa stared at Heart softly a small, thin smile appeared on his face. He winked at him slowly and turned back to face Saint's father.

"It's alright okay, let him go, Saint has every right to not want to stay here now, he is a grown man doing grown things. Tying him here is a little silly. Besides, he knows the terms, he knows the time he has left." He patted Saint's shoulder again. He gave Heart another wink.

"What he does in that time as long as he is meeting his terms in the contract it really isn't any of our business what he does in between." Saint's grandfather's voice switched from light-hearted to heavier. "And you have no authority here, this is my house, you are as much my family as he is. But it is my house." He said curtly as if he would beg no argument.

The power that calmly emanated from this man was startling, and Heart understood at that moment he had entered a war, three bulls were fighting in. He just didn't know which side was winning and if any were allied with each other. He wasn't sure he wanted to know. It seemed too dangerous to even enter that arena, let alone hope one was beating out the others.

Saint growled, then walked toward the second door on the right opened it and closed it. A minute later he walked back out wearing pants and with a shirt in his hands. He grabbed Heart's hand and dragged him out of there. They were already down the stairs and at the front door. Before they stopped. Heart put on his shoes as fast as he could. Saint slipped on some slip-on dress shoes and pulled the T-shirt over his head, then opened the front door waiting for Heart to tie his fancy dress shoes.

"Don't run away so fast my little Saint."

The edge of anger on Saints face dissipated and he turned back to face his grandfather.

"I set up everything for you ahead of time." He held out some keys. "Prove him wrong, okay."

He patted Saint's cheek softly and smiled the most heart warming smile Heart had ever seen then turned away to head up the stairs.

"Oh, right 00372600 should do the trick, forgive an old man for setting such an easy password it was the only thing I could do for you." He chuckled softly, then tucked his arms behind his back and headed back up the stairs humming a little.

Saint smiled, then scoffed happily and reached out, grabbing Heart's wrist again, he dragged him back out into the setting dusk. This time the bitterness gone, but just a sense of urgency to be gone from the place lingered. Heart instantly felt better so Saint wasn't alone in a hostile environment for god knew how long.


	16. Weren't you already scared before?

Saint drove in silence. The phone bleeped.

"Can you grab that and open it, it isn't locked. That should be Kit with the address we are heading to." Heart read out the address and Saint smiled before setting the car to turn left.

Heart stared out the window watching the scenery go by in the growing dark. But his mind was falling back to Saint's beautiful naked body displayed in front of him, dripping wet. His tongue slipping inside his mouth, then out again and his heart beating so fast as he opened it more inviting him in.

"How did you get inside my room?" Saint asked, startling Heart from his constant replay of the kiss and nakedness he had currently going on inside his head.

"Uhhh, oh, I had the passcode, it was part of the list of things I was given to do today. I was really worried at first because you had said no one could come to your place. But then both passcodes had worked so I thought I was supposed to be there and it wasn't some weird misprint." He stared at his hands on his lap nervously while speaking.

Saint smirked.

′Kit.′ He thought, then it disappeared as he pulled up at a large apartment building. He pulled into the parking lot.

"We are here, let's go see the place." He parked and got out saying nothing more but waiting outside the car for Heart.

′I don't know where we are going, but I wish I could go home now... I don't think I trust myself to be anywhere alone with him right now.′ Heart swallowed deeply and sucked in his lips, 'Don't think so dirtily.'

He sighed, annoyed with his own thoughts then followed Saint unsurely. They both walk into the elevator and he pressed the top button. A buzzer beeped and Saint entered in a series of numbers. The elevator hummed to life and they headed up. When the doors open it was straight into the inside of a large penthouse suite. Heart's mouth opened wide.

"Whose house are we at right now? And why?" Heart asked.

Saint smiled as he watched Heart carefully, "Mine... well as of now, mine... Do you like it?"

Heart looked around the entire penthouse. It had a completely open concept with every space feeling rather large because everything was connected with barely any walls in between them. There were a total of three doors, one off to the right, and two in the bedroom area. The bedroom was off to the far left up a set of five stairs with a large wall that was frosted. Either side open, the bed off to the left of the bed was a desk off to the right was a small couch facing the large windows. All the blinds were currently down, but Heart assumed the windows behind them were very large.

Saint headed into the bedroom, pulling off the shirt he had grabbed before leaving the other place.

Heart's eyes bugged out, and he gulped licking his lips as he stared down Saint's naked back, his creamy skin and large shoulders, his long back, the curve of his spine. It all dripped with sexiness in Heart's eyes. He wanted to run his hands along that back slowly drawing his nails up and down it as Saint moaned. Playing with it teasing it.

"Grab me a shirt from the closet over there, will you." Saint said in his 'boss' voice.

The one that demanded, not asked.

Heart immediately headed for the door.

"The red one, it's normally always put to the left by Kit."

Heart looked around and saw what he meant and grabbed it. Before his eyes swept through the large walk-in closet already fully stocked and organized with Saint's clothes, it was almost as big as his bedroom. He left the closet and shut the door with a sigh. This kinda wealth was on a whole other scale.

He walked over to the bed where Saint was standing next to it and handed the shirt towards Saint trying his best not to look so he wouldn't ogle his body anymore, or worse, his mouth hangs open staring in unashamed glory at Saint's beautiful pecs, abs and well defined back. A hand closed on top of his and Hearts body froze as a physical shock of electrocution ran through his whole system.

He meeped a little in surprise.

'It felt like fire,' Mark's voice echoed in his mind.

Saint chuckled softly. Heart turned to stare at him.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked sourly.

"Oh, because you are scared," Saint said softly, his face smiling, but his eyes glinting dangerously.

"I'm not scared at all." Heart said fiercely.

'In fact, if you knew what I was thinking right now you would probably laugh at me. Laugh that I took your teasing seriously and caught feelings for you. I don't even care that you're gay, I just wish you liked me as much as I like you.' He thought angrily.

Saint stopped, he was about to button the shirt Heart had handed him. But instead his head snapped up and he walked towards Heart dangerously. Heart backed up slowly, eyes wide in shock at his expression. He bumped into the king-sized bed and fell backward onto it.

"No, you are scared, because before anything I did was teasing, before you heard what you just did. You could laugh off everything, you would have even been able to escape from my kiss. Convincing yourself I was playing around, that I wasn't serious, that I treated everyone the same way. Before it was playful you could tell me to stop. But you are scared now because you know I am gay and you are no longer sure what is real and what isn't." He had locked Heart's arms down onto the bed their position almost the same as it had been in his last room when they had been so rudely interrupted.

Saint pressed his hips into Heart's thrusting slowly against him and Heart could clearly tell he was fully hard now. Heart gulped and noticed that both their breathing had grown shallow, he realized he was just as hard and blushed lightly.

Saint slowly moved Hearts left hand to his right hand so that he was holding both of Hearts wrists in his one hand easily pinning both arms down with the sheer strength in one of his own.

Saints left hand reached down and rested gently on Heart's stomach traveling lower until it was on the button on his pants. He popped the button open. Heart's body tingled and burned everywhere Saint touched.

"Or even what you want to be real anymore." He said softly, then unzipped Hearts zipper slowly. Heart struggled a little and Saint let go of his hands, Heart's, hands landed on Saint's chest ready to push him off, but the moment they landed on his bare skin there was a sharp intake of breath from him and at that moment Saints hand curled around and grabbed Hearts cock through his underwear.

Heart froze and groaned sexily.

Saint bent down and kissed his neck as if he was drinking sweetly from it. Moving along his throat as he stroked Heart's full hard-on through his underwear. He stopped and lifted Heart up onto the bed properly before getting back on top of him and continuing his onslaught this time pulling the underwear down along with the pants. Heart's cock danced up and down in freedom, searching for Saint again, he grabbed it happily giving it what it wanted to slip his hand back around his fully erect cock stroking it roughly.

Heart gasped. His eyes fluttered and he pushed his head back into the bed as waves of pleasure forced him to shiver and thrust hungrily towards Saint.

"You are the sexiest, the cutest, the most gullible, naive, gorgeous man I have ever met, and I want to devour every inch of you. I have spent so many days thinking about how I would have you, how I could make you mine. You pulled away from me and it angered me, it made me crazy... It hurt me.." He choked out and bit heart's shoulder heavily, not a nip but a full on bite. At the same time speeding up his stroking.

Heart cried out in pain and pleasure.

"Please don't leave me, please don't turn me away again. I need you to know I want to take care of everything you need, I want you to need me as much as I need you." Saint said. Something wet dripped down onto Heart.

Hearts face scrunched up and his whole body went rigid, his breathing grew raspy and jagged.

"Saint, I'm gonna cum!" He moaned out the words in the sexiest voice Saint had ever heard. Heart gasped and sprayed. Heart looked up into Saints face and his heart beat so fast he was sure Saint could hear it.

Saint had Heart's cum all over his chest, but his eyes had tears welled up in them.

Heart reached out and touched his face gently.

"I am sorry, I hid because I wasn't ready, because I was too scared of what you made me feel. Because I was scared I felt that way for a man who is so far above my caliber. Because I wanted to do something inappropriate to someone who was my boss, my friend, and someone I had grown to admire...."

Heart leaned forward and wrapped his hand over Saint's covered cock wanting, needing badly to return the feelings, to show Saint he wasn't scared because he was gay, or scared he was a man. Wanting to show him he wouldn't run away again.

Saint moaned. Heart's eyes raced back and forth over every part of Saint and he bit his lip in desire. Before he slowly unzipped Saint's pants and exposed his cock, which since he had no time before was free without underwear beneath the pants.

He wrapped his hand around it with a sharp intake of breath. His other hand coming up slowly he grabbed some of his own sticky cum that was on Saint's chest and brought it down to cover Saint's cock. His hand slipped up and down smoothly, gliding over every ridge and crease rubbing his cum into Saints cock. He played with the rim around the tip. Circling his finger around it. Pressing lightly on it. Poking gently at the opening, rubbing his cum on it in small circles, tickling at the opening, flicking it lightly with his thumb, pulling out a drop of cum from it. Saint gasped and groaned His eyes flashed like a hungry animal wanting the kill.

"Do that again and I will mount you right now." He said roughly. He ran his hands up and down Heart's body and he grabbed him and pulled him by the shirt in for a deep kiss. Devouring and licking, sucking, biting, all while Heart continued to stroke him.

"I am going to come!" Saint said, biting and pulling Heart's lip downwards. Heart shuddered in ecstasy.

"I think I am going to again too." He said then he brought his cock next to Saints and pressed his against Saint's thirstily. He looked down at Saints large one and rubbed against it, stroking both of them with his hand at the same time.

Saint gasped, shaking in shock at Heart's eagerness. His hot cum shot out powerfully at the same moment Heart was staring in deep concentration at what he was doing down there. Hearts face splattered with a large amount of hot sticky white cum. The moment it hit his face, he gasped in surprise, but Saint wasn't done and more of Saint's cum followed at the same moment, causing Heart to cum too, he shot just as hard straight up at his own face both of their cum landing in his mouth. Both Saint and his cum mixed on his tongue and a little dripped from his mouth he looked up at Saint. He closed his mouth and swallowed nervously without thinking. He gasped, realizing what he had done and licked his lips like a horny little devil tasting both their cum together mixed with his saliva. He was suddenly filled with a heady desire to just let go and be wild. He wanted to eat it again. He licked his finger shivering. His eyes fluttered open and he looked at Saint.

Saint stared at him in shock. Heart opened his eyes and realized he was still pressing against Saint needily. He held onto both their cocks, while licked his lips and moaning. He realized he was eating both their cum, and licking his fingers naughtily. He blushed, feeling suddenly very self-aware. He pulled back.

Saint grabbed his hand that was retreating.

"I am going to fuck you." Saint growled dangerously.


	17. An Animal that wants to Prey on you.

He flipped Heart over and pushed him down, propping Heart's butt into the air. He leaned forward to play with his soft little bud which stared at him so tantalizing.

Heart swallowed hard, stunned at being flipped over and prostrated.

"I'm not ready for that." He said softly, clenching his jaw and eyes shut.

He was so scared, scared Saint would hate him, wouldn't listen to him, wouldn't stop, but scared of going forward too and actually having sex.

Saint gulped, but stepped back, still fully erect.

There was a heavy sigh, behind him and Heart turned back to look at him. There was physical pain across his face, but he was far away from Heart and made no move to come closer

. "I am going to take a cold shower, you are going to take a shower too. And then I will make you something to eat, I don't think you are full from that." He said, pointing at Hearts lips.

Heart wiped both their cum off his lip and licked his finger.

"But If I don't go now an animal is going to come out of inside of me. An animal that wants to prey on you. Saint eyes glinted as he said it.

Hearts cock jumped at the sexy image in front of him. It didn't escape Saint's notice and he breathed out shakily, his hands clenching.

"Shower now. Go slow and make sure you are clean. If you come out before you are fully clean I am going to have my way with you. So take your time and give me time to calm down..." His voice was dangerous and he stepped from the bedroom without a look back his hands balled into fists hard enough it would take hours for the marks to go away. Instead, he headed for the other side of the penthouse as far from Heart as he could get.

An half an hour later Heart was clean and fully ready to come out of the shower. Pink and fresh skin scrubbed to practically raw everywhere, he thought twice before doing it, but he had cleaned everything. But the entire shower had been spent thinking about how Saint's face as he came looked, replaying that moment. The face he made when he kissed him. The groans, moans. The way his muscles had moved.

His eyes filled with tears of heavy pain from his intense hard-on. And he found he had to masturbate again in the shower. He said he wasn't ready for it, to have Saint grab him and thrust inside him. But the truth was he had dreamt about it so many times. So many ways, so many things he was doing to him. He wanted it, but was scared.

So scared he would never be able to sit without pain again, but also scared to give his first time without knowing how Saint really felt, whether it was all just teasing, playing around, straight up hot desire or something more. Heart really didn't know.

Scared that if he had sex with him that Saint would get bored of him, and ultimately leave.

He knew the moment Saint kissed his neck and his world was consumed by fire just as Mark had said. That his heart was beating only for Saint now. He knew he wanted Saint to take him, to thrust inside him, he wanted to moan Saint's name as he rode him making Saint lose his mind. Until they both came together, he wanted that victory.

But it was only his own fear that stopped him earlier and so he had lied. Lied to save his own ass, lied because he was worried that Saint really didn't have him in his heart, that he was just a conquest.

He stepped out of the bedroom's bathroom and looked around, he spotted Saint in the kitchen. Freshly showered his wet hair brushed back. He had a bunch of greens laid out on the counter and was cleaning them.

"Where did you shower? He asked half disappointed, that the cum covered naked Saint was gone and instead was a clothed, clean and presentable Saint wearing a long sleeve shirt and pants fully covered up to his collar in front of him.

"There is a second bedroom and bathroom over there he said, pointing to the other door on the right side.

Heart tentatively made his way to the Kitchen bar and sat on one of the stools watching Saint prepare to cook. He cleared his throat feeling pretty useless.

"Do you want some help?" He asked.

"Are you gonna burn down my new kitchen?" Asked Saint.

"I just got here you know it is bad if we burned the place down after only being here an hour or two. I am okay with making fire between us, but maybe not that kind okay." He chuckled softly.

Heart smiled. "I meant with unpacking your things. I didn't think about food... Shouldn't we have to go shopping, won't you need stuff?"

Saint just scoffed and opened the fridge it was full of everything that could be needed and would be needed by a hungry person. "My Grandfather wouldn't have sent me here if it wasn't already ready."

He smiled brightly. "As for packing the only thing, I will need to unpack is my one special suitcase, everything else is already done ahead of time they brought everything I would need even all my clothes and unpacked everything except my bag, I don't like anyone touching that normally."

"Oh, what is in the suitcase." Heart asked.

"Pretty much anything you have ever touched me in." He said, stopping cutting and looked at him hungrily again, his face very serious.

Heart gulped, shivering.

He smiled evilly. "Or it might be a bunch of BDSM toys..."

"Do you want to help me unpack everything special to me? " Saint asked dangerously.

Heart blushed and ignored the question, "Oh, okay, then I can help you make something then."

"And no I won't burn your place down I am actually rather good at cooking." Heart said smugly.

He stepped into the kitchen started to grab some of the wet vegetables and dry them.

Saint walked towards Heart back and leaned against it.

Heart froze his breath catching as Saint's arms encircled his waist lightly moving around below. Heart was too scared to look down. Because his body longed for Saint to rip his clothes off, throw him half over the counter and do him right there... but that didn't seem to be happening. So he was half disappointed, but pleased at Saint's restraint.

Heart looked down at the apron Saint had tied around his waist.

"Don't get your new suits I bought you dirty, we don't want a repeat of your interview now do we? Especially since your house is really far from here and you don't have any clothes, if you get these ones dirty I won't share you'll just have to stay here naked." He said softly in his ear before backing up.

Then a little louder he said. "The only way I'll lend you anything is if you want to be smart and borrow one of my shirts so you don't get dirty at all."

Heart blushed hard. The idea of wearing one of Saints' shirts made him flush and made him feel are warm inside. But Saint was right his suits were precious and special they were from Saint after all.

"Yeah, actually that's a really smart Idea, thanks."

Saint froze while opening the fridge. He swallowed, shut the door and walked to his closet. A minute later he walked back out with a regular T-shirt in a dark green color.

Heart started to undo the bow on the apron. But Saint stepped forward and started untucking his shirt and unbuttoning the crisp white shirt he had on.

Heart gulped as Saints hands brushed up his body. Saint stopped. Sighed and stepped away, letting the shirt fall back down and went back to the food. Heart blushed and hurriedly changed his shirt slipping the T-shirt over his head.

Saint continued to ignore him so he lifted the shirt and sniffed it. It smelled exactly like Saint.

He smiled.


	18. Leave Before I eat you...

"How do you know how to cook?" Heart asked, staring from the side as Saint prepped and sliced each vegetable with an ease of a seasoned cook.

"Easy, my father was never home and my mother left when I was three. The only person I could spend time with was my housekeeper Gigi. I would always watch her cook as I grew up and then she started to teach me."

"You seem okay at this," Saint said, watching Heart skillfully peel, cut and slice the onions for the dish the proper way. "How did you get so good?"

Heart smiled back. "I don't have any parents, and Min was always busy. We couldn't afford to eat out all the time. So the old lady next door taught me how to cook right up until she died. I have been the man of the house and the cook since I was seven." Heart said proudly. "I learn everything I can from anyone, very handy and useful skill.... anything that can make me not need to rely on anyone. ."

"Sounds hard. Sorry." Saint said softly. His heart hurting a little.

"No worse than yours," Heart smiled, "Everyone has a sad story."

Saint patted Heart's shoulder in understanding.

He shrugged, "Besides, even though Min is eight years older than me, don't ever let her do any cooking for you, in fact, don't even let her offer unless you want to burn down your own building."

"So, I can come over to your house and properly meet Min now?" Saint said catching on Heart's mistake.

"Ah... If you ever need to burn a building down for insurance just let Min know is all I meant." He joked, ignoring Saint's jest.

Saint smiled at his evasiveness.

It was cute.

"Good to know, never let your sister near a kitchen. Got it."

They worked in silence a few more minutes.

"So, who raised you two?" Saint asked softly into the quiet.

"We raised ourselves, of course..." Heart said nonchalantly while stirring the meat and vegetables in the pan, tossing them lightly.

Saint leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Heart giving him a back hug.

"You don't have to be alone anymore."

Heart smiled softly, then realized this was going the wrong way again, they would end up doing things he wasn't ready for at this rate.

"I know, I have Tone and High." Heart smiled stirring the meat into the vegetables.

Saint growled, annoyed "Don't even mention those two!"

"I can't let you sit at our table at lunch, if you don't like them you know." He tried not to giggle as he watched Saint's face from under his lashes.

Saint smiled at the mock threat

"I like them, I just don't like that you mentioned them when I want to... during these times." He pouted in annoyance.

Heart smiled, but said nothing. He realized he still hadn't taken the pan off. So he took it off gently carrying it over to the table before setting it down on a cloth. He hummed a little and went back to grab the green sauce he had made.

He passes by Saint who was working on his dish quietly, he looked so cute, his brow furled in concentration. He lips pouting lightly, without thinking Heart picked up some of the green sauce and put it on the tip of Saints nose mischievously. He sucked in his lips and snickered trying to hold in his laughter.

"Ah, what did you do that for. Saint asked, shocked, his head whipped up and he stared at Heart dangerously, then grabbed a scoop of the stuff with two fingers and started chasing him down.

By the time they were done, they were wearing a good portion of their supper, but still sat down and ate the rest while talking and chuckling. Heart would grab something from off Saint's shirt laugh and eat it and Saint would do the same until the majority of what was edible was gone from their bodies. After cleaning up from supper they sat down on the couch and Saint started laughing.

"You have rice all in your hair." Heart pretended to shake it out on top of Saint's lap and Saint just chuckled giving him a small playful shove.

"Oh, just go wash up again! Use my bathroom just like before, that way you are far away from the living room where I am watching TV. Or I might just go peek at you if you are close."

Heart chuckled.

'He wouldn't mind at all if he did.' he thought.

Then he realized he was always thinking this way, always thinking of Saint doing more to him then he let him... Was he really not ready? Or was it something else... Then he realized how happy he felt right this minute. With Saint free nothing holding him back, with Saint acting sweet and gentle, free with him.

Kind.

Hot and Heavy was good but he also wanted this, much more of this exposed vulnerable man in front of him.

Heart nodded he would have to figure out how to bring it up. He walked away smiling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Heart was trying to style his thick wet hair to some semblance of neatness, to no avail. He sighed at least this time he only had to wash his hair. He was turning to leave and bumped his elbow.

'Owe' he thought and leaned on the sink for a moment to let the pain ebb. A small red bottle of perfume on the bathroom sink caught his eye. He picked it up and sniffed it. He cracked the lid just a smidgen, at that moment large arms encircled his waist.

"You're taking too long," Saint said softly into Hearts ear, his heart beat faster. "Don't open that, If you want to smell it, I oblige." He said naughtily meeting Heart's gaze in the mirror, his big eyes stared back at Saint.

Saint leaned forward and kissed his neck gently. Then turned Heart around and planted a kiss directly on his lips. They were soft, warm, malleable. His vicious tongue slipped inside and he moaned with happiness. Heart's heart fluttered. Saint cupped Heart's chin in his hands, and he pushed directly against him humping him eagerly.

"What were you doing with that." He asked evilly pulling his perfume out of Heart's hands.

"It... Smells... Like... You... "Heart gasped out each word in between kisses and rubs. Moaning delightfully under Saint's hands.

"Why does that matter?" Saint bit Hearts lip and smirked naughtily. Waiting for his whimpering baby to answer his question.

"I... Like your... Ahhh," Heart gasped as Saint bit viciously down on his throat and ran his teeth along it. "Scent..."

He panted the last word out.

Saint wrapped his hands around Hearts bum and lifted him up forcing Hearts legs to wrap around his body and he carried him out of the bathroom. He threw Heart down on the bed roughly.

"Get ready for bed." He said his chest heaving, and his body shook. Heart did his very best to obey him, but his eyes kept going right back to the big wooden pole so clearly sticking out from beneath both their pants.

I'm going to the bathroom Saint said after noticing Hearts gaze. He started to leave the bedroom.

"The bathroom..." He pointed to the one closest to them.

"I'm going to be using the other one for a while."

"Ohhh..."

"I need to leave before I eat you." He bit out each word like it was both pleasure and pain then left the room.

Leaving Heart on his knees in the bed, his clothes, thoughts, and body a disheveled, hard mess.

Heart sighed.

'That is no Saint that is a demon... And he is trying to inhale my soul.' He thought.

Heart fell back and cuddled under the blankets.

'I really want him to. I want him to so badly.' He shoved his face into the pillows and waited for Saint to come back.

Time seemed to be passing by so slowly. And it was warm under the blankets. Saint's shirt smelled like he normally did, it was relaxing. Heart's eyes started to droop and he started to feel completely and utterly warm.

At one point he rolled over and came up against a hard un-movable wall. It was warm and he reached out to grab it and cuddle it. He wrapped his body around it pressing against the warmth because he was cold.

Later on, he opened his sleepy eyes to see the most beautiful face staring down at him. Saint in his dreams again. He reached up and kissed him excitedly. Pulling his shirt off and kissing up and down Saint's body wildly, he pulled his own shirt off and Saints eyes danced happily.

In every dream, Saint had always been the one to start things. The one to do everything while Heart passively took part too excited, but never the lead. But after the excitement of last night. Heart wanted more, he wanted everything faster.

And Saint had shown up just like always and just like always he was excited to see him, to have him do things to him. Heart reached up and kissed him directly on the lips delving in deeper than he would ever think possible. Tasting the sweetness of his mouth hot and warm like a little cave, he needed to stay in to be happy.

"Heart." The husky warm, voice moaned out his own name just like he had heard so many times. But this time it felt deeper.

Heart opened his sleepy eyes. He had crawled on top and straddled a shirtless Saint. His hands running up and down him their body skin to skin, Heart humping him softly, eagerly.

Heart blinked rubbing the sleep out of his face as he took in the situation. This wasn't some random place in a dream, where he ended up outside of his bed, at the office, or park, his own building, or the school. This was the bed, he actually went to bed in.

Heat flushed his face and he sat back up. He was about to de-straddle him when Saint grabbed both his legs and held him in place.

"You were calling my name in your sleep. So I came and laid next to you. That seemed to stop you for a bit. But then you started again. And then you climbed on top of me. Kissed me and took my shirt off and yours..." His voice trailed off and he looked Heart up and down.

"Are you sure you're not ready...." His voice was deep, hungry, and melodic. It sent shivers down his spine.

Heart flushed. " I want to, but... the pain..." His face scrunched up and he looked away ashamed he lied again 'Why didn't he have the guts to just say it... I like you I like you a lot , do you like me too? Am I more than a toy? Will you be done with me if I give in?'

Saint's eyes lit with understanding. "It's okay, we can wait as long as you need. It's my first time too."

Heart turned back and stared at him, shocked. "Your first time too!"

"Yes."

Saint ran his large hands up Hearts legs, he sat up slowly coming directly up into Hearts face. And kissed him sweetly.

Heart's hair fell onto Saint's face, tickling his skin gently, Heart smiled and he pushed hard enough so that Saint fell backward into the pillows. Heart rolled beside him and snuggled into Saint so that his body was making contact with every part of him it could. Saint smiled and wrapped his arms around his Heart feeling as if he had won a prize.

This would have to be enough for now.


	19. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was only going to post one chapter today. As I post every Sat now. One chapter at a time. But I legit just logged in and saw my story reached 1k views. I have never had 1k views on my writing before.
> 
> This is the first story I ever wrote. But still, this is amazing!
> 
> LIKE SO AMAZING! THANK YOU GUYS!!!
> 
> *cries happily*
> 
> Thanks for all the love on this story.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the extra chapter early.
> 
> Also, I added a Bonus to my TinCan fanfiction if any of you are reading that the Christmas special chapter and the added bonus will be up in a few hours. 
> 
> As the clock strikes Midnight and turns to the first hours of Christmas Eve. I will maybe see you there.
> 
> Merry Christmas. and Momo Out.
> 
> >.<

Heart sat staring at his computer strangely. People were walking past, but his eyes were focused to look like he was staring at his screen. But his eyes were actually watching Kit talking and Laughing with Saint in his office through the reflection of the mirror in front of him.

"Yes, master, whatever you say, master, can I get a coffee for you... No... Here have mine, it's the same anyways..." Heart sneered.

′Why do those two look like they are a couple? But all he does is yell at me... We have kissed and even done that!′ Heart pouted.

Then noticed Kit was coming back this way. He started pretending to work. Kit looked down at what he was doing and smiled.

There wasn't a single thing that had changed in Heart's work since Kit had last checked. In fact, Kit was well aware Heart had been staring at Saint and him the entire time.

He smiled but then frowned.

He would have to do something about this before it created an unnecessary problem that can call attention to things they didn't want. Like for instance how the very beautiful, soft-faced, doe-eyed boy who originally had not much of a job but made himself indispensable to everyone especially the boss.

"Do you like my cousin?"Kit asked quietly in a noninvasive way, while he fiddled around with one of Heart's knick knacks on the table.

Acting like it was a completely normal thing to ask something so suddenly without context.

Heart dropped the pen he had and turned mouth open to gawk at Kit as if he had just proven he was an alien, and not asked a perfectly normal albeit weird question.

Heart flushed. He had been caught not working.

He attempted to look composed. He crossed his legs, then leaned forward, placed his hand to rest on his chin and closed his mouth.

'Who did he mean? He talked with so many people in the office every day. If Kit had gotten the wrong idea, maybe he could get closer to Kit by pretending to like the girl so He could find out what Saint meant to Kit.' Heart planned in his head

"Cousin, maybe... who is your cousin. I might like them. You never...."

"Saint"

Heart's elbow slipped sideways in shock and he lost his balance, falling forward a little out of his chair. He pulled himself back up and tried to look composed.

"Your cousin is Saint." He said his voice cracking a little.

"Cousins!" He chuckled nervously a smile plastered on his face. He scooted his chair closer to Kit and leaned in conspiratorially.

"Oh good, so, you're not in love with Saint then." Heart smiled a little relief crossing across his face.

A loud laugh startled everyone in the office and Kit sucked his lips in smiling largely looking as if he was about to burst.

"Come with me.." He grabbed Heart's wrist and led him to the bathroom.

Saint who happened to watch on just a touch confused. Then decided to follow them.

"You are in love with Saint." Kit said matter of factly once they reached the bathroom and he had checked all the stalls. Saint close behind heard the question as the door shut behind them. He stopped in the hall to listen in.

"I am not...!" Heart said surprised. " I like him a lot... so much so that I was jealous of you guys."

Kit's eyebrow rose automatically at Heart's sudden confession.

He smirked.

He didn't realize it would be this easy.

"You are together all the time, it was really bugging me. I needed to know if you were interested too, if you... liked him too." Heart said slowly trying to get out his feelings

" I do, In fact, I love him, he is my family. I understand him better than anyone else in the world. I know everything about him. Everything he needs, everything he loves, everything he hates, and I know it before he does. The only thing that has ever surprised me. Is you." He stared at Heart's face. "Ah, it's not in a bad way. It is in a good way. But I do have to warn you he has to be careful right now. He cannot get caught by anyone in this workplace for being gay. Not even for a second or he will lose everything Heart."

Kit came closer and laid his hand on his shoulder gently.

"Can you keep yours and his feelings a secret? Can I trust you to stop, yourself and him, if he forgets?... You are a weakness to him, and I don't want to see him lose everything he has worked for everything he has tried so hard to achieve. Years of planning gone."

"I can do it." Heart said softly thinking. "But why will he lose everything if he is found out? It's just being gay, does that really matter nowadays?"

"Saint's father has said that if anyone finds out before his twenty-fourth birthday when he comes into his trust fund, then he will disown him as his son and take him off the family registry, and thereby removing his claim to the money, the company and everything he knows his grandfather wants to gift him."

"His grandfather really wants to give him this company, he wants him to grow it and love it as he did. But he needs to finish the deal he made with his father make it to twenty-four without anyone in the company finding out and disgracing him. Because his Grandfather strongly believes in always finishing something you started. And he started the promise."

"Even if it was a foolish one that was made in the heat of the moment a year ago. It has impacted both our lives since then."

"Both of your lives..."

"Both..." Kit looked at Heart meaningfully, before continuing, "But just be as discreet as possible okay. You look like a wounded duck or an angry bear when you are staring at us."

He smiled and pat Heart's shoulder one last time before he walked out.

Kit wasn't that surprised to see Saint stood there on the other side of the bathroom door.

Saint smiled at him and Kit just pat him on the shoulder and gave him a smile, "Be nice."

Saint grinned before entering the bathroom quietly and locking the door on the inside.

Heart stared into the mirror after Kit was gone and smiled a little.

"I Like Saint," he said aloud and felt all tingly inside. "It felt good to say it finally, warm in all the right places."

"I like you too" came an amused voice from behind.

Heart jumped a little and turned quickly, staring at Saint. He blushed a bright red melting. He wanted to kiss him after hearing those words. But then he steeled his face.

"Um, I have to go... work and all that." He said as he immediately thought of what Kit had said.

'Don't get caught!' Heart hold onto those words like a mantra.'

"Am I supposed to let you leave after you said that so sweetly." Saint backed Heart against the wall.

Then he reached out and grabbed both wrists and pinned them to the wall. He stared into his eyes as he slowly lowered his head and placed a naughty small bite on Heart's collarbone.

The heat that traveled all through Hearts body made him melt a little into Saint's kisses and he moaned.

Saint looked up at him and glanced at Heart amusedly and glared sweetly. "Didn't you hear my sweet little Kit. Keep it a secret. I locked the door, but you can't make any sounds, it has been a week since you stayed at my place that night and I feel so unfairly neglected."

He then let go of both of Hearts hands. But he didn't move and was still pressing closely against him. He grabbed one of Hearts hands and covered his own mouth with it. Then slowly undid each button on Hearts shirt until his chest was exposed.

"We have to be quiet, no sounds or you'll break my heart." He moved down to tease gently at each nipple sucking it in and biting down.

Heart bit down on his own fingers. As Saint kissed lower and lower until he got to Heart's pants.

He unzipped, his pants and knelt down. Then he had pulled out Heart's cock and very gently taken it deep into his mouth.

Heart groaned through his fingers.

Saint stopped abruptly.

"That won't do now cutie." He chuckled and undid his tie

"Say Ah." He smiled

Heart opened his mouth. Saint stuffed the tie gently into Hearts mouth.

"Good boy, now be quiet."

And then he went back down on him, sucking him back inside slowly and gently moving along the entire length of his erection. He stopped and grazed his teeth along the top before licking all the way back down until he reached his balls. He fondled them softly before teasing each one with his tongue. Heart moaned softly through the tie, but no sound really came out. His breathing was hot and heavy and his legs were shaking with need and desire.

Heart spit out the tie. "I Can't hold it in anymore!" He said, gasping as quietly as he could.

"Show me." Saint said huskily. He reached back up and shoved the tie back into his mouth.

Heart came and he thrust with all his might down into Saint's throat. Letting out a strangled sob of ecstasy. He sat shaking against the wall as shock waves came over him. Saint stood up and carefully returned Hearts cock back into his pants, zipped everything back up and then started to button Heart's shirt up as if nothing had happened.

Heart's eyes were a little misty and he stared at Saint as he took good care of him.

"You're so cute when you make that face." Saint said stroking Heart's chin. Then brought his lips down slowly teasing Heart opening his mouth, but not delving down in for a kiss, teasing Heart with the brush of his lips without pressing down and giving him what he wanted. He was hovering gently lip to lip when the lock started to jingle from the outside. The sounds of keys going in and turning. Heart looked at Saint nervously.

"What's going on?" He asked nervously.

Saint smirked and whispered. "I locked us in here from the outside, then told Kit via text to get someone after fifteen minutes of us being locked in here."

Heart stared in shock.

"What!... You heard Kit earlier, we both needed a good reason to be together for this long in a bathroom."

Heart glared and smacked Saint's chest lightly then pushed him away. Saint stepped back going with the shove rather than fighting it.

Then he turned away from Heart and started to play with his hair, in the mirror. His face made a very visible change from hungry, to the Boss face he used on everyone, just as the cleaner came in.

"Ah, thank you so much for rescuing us." Saint said, pretending to be annoyed by the inconvenience this had caused him. He patted the woman on her shoulder lightly and walked out without a glance back. Calm, cool and collected.

Heart shook his head. The cleaning lady looked Heart up and down.

"Well, you look like you just endured hell. It must have been hard being stuck in here for so long with a monster of a boss like him." She said, giving him a second glance up and down.

She pat his hand in comfort as if to console him of the torture his nerves had gone through by just being confined in the same room as Saint with no way out. Then she walked away content she had done her best for the poor shaken up boy.

Heart sighed and walked out of the bathroom. 'Monster boss indeed. He was a monster in so many more ways than one.'


	20. Sweet Little Innocent

"Heart get in here now."

Heart walked into the room. "Yes," he said, sighing.

"Get me a coffee from my favorite cafe." He said without looking up from his papers.

"Why don't you just go grab Kit's coffee like you always do... That's why he gets it." Heart said with a sigh.

Saint looked up displeased.

"Get me the coffee." He said dangerously.

Heart pursed his lips. "Earlier you asked me to arrange a stack of papers, that stack of papers beside you."

"Yes....and?." Saint said, clasping his hands on the desk in front of him nonchalantly.

"And before that, I had to bring you a new pen. Before that I closed your curtains and opened your curtains... Saint don't you think this is a little much. All these things are not part of my job." He said annoyed.

Saint had made him do close to twenty different small and random tasks all in his office since the bathroom incident all day, every day for the past week since then.

"Who said this isn't a part of your job description... You don't have a job description. I made up your job out of thin air." He said smugly.

"But speaking of jobs. Can you pick grab these papers and take them to the post. They need to be mailed off now that I have signed them." He smirked playfully.

Heart hesitated.

Then just sighed with frustration, then leaned over to grab the papers. As he did Saint reached out and fondled Heart's behind. Heart's eyes bulged and he winced a little trying to remain calm.

Anytime he had to do anything near the large desk, Saint would grab him in so many inappropriate ways. Enjoying watching him squirm all the while having to remain composed as if nothing had happened.

Once he was done, he would leave the office and go do something else. The tasks he set almost always required him to do something that involved leaving or staying at his desk where he could hide the semi-hard on he would be sporting when he left the office.

"I can't wait to get you back for doing this to me." He hissed quietly while leaving.

"I can't wait, baby," Saint said back his voice practically purring seductively.

Heart blushed and refused to turn back. He didn't want to risk Saint, seeing the effect that had on him. Instead, he lowered the papers to cover a very large erection he had on now.

Saint's seductive bedroom voice.

That would be something he would have to disallow at the office or he wouldn't be coming back here at all, he would just quit. He decided it would be the first thing he brought up when Saint called him tonight.

Heart looked down at the papers covering his junk, then saw the return address. He turned around surprise on his face and lifted the papers without thinking to point at the return label.

"Wan is your legal name! Wan! Really for real!"

Heart followed Saint gaze and blushed before covering back up with the papers quickly.

"Yes and that was such a sweet surprise." He said picking on Heart he got up from the desk and pressed the button to make the curtains for his office close completely blocking them from the rest of the world.

Heart backed up.

"Your name means sweet. I like it, our names make sweetheart, if you put them together."

"Yes, yes they do. But I don't like being called Wan. I am not sweet. I'm not nice, you can be my sweetheart, but I would rather be your naughty boy." He said huskily then walked past Heart and locked the door. Then he walked towards Heart backing him onto the couch. Heart fell down and the papers fell to the floor.

Heart stood back up and bent to try to clean them up, but Saint shoved him to land lightly, laying flat on the couch face down. He climbed on top straddling him, then he ran his hands up Hearts thighs and up his butt then pinched his butt cheeks roughly. Before pressing his hips against Heart's ass, dry humping him.

Heart pushed his face into the couch and just enjoyed the assault on his body. The nerves, the pleasure, the pain as he pinched hard and rubbed.

Saint climbed off him suddenly. And Heart pulled himself up disappointed after a moment passed and he didn't come back.

"Why did you stop?" He asked, his voice ragged with need.

"You have been in here too long Kit will be upset... We will continue this at my house later. Stay until I am done work and then you are coming home with me and I am going to punish you for doing this to me while I work." He said miserably his voice just as hungry.

He straightened his pants a little and walked back over to his desk and sat down staring and scowling at the papers.

Heart unlocked and opened the door just as one of the staff Jay raised his hand to knock. Jay peered past Heart at Saint and his face turned pale.

"God, what did you do this time! Every time you leave his office this week it looks as if you just told him that he lost half his money. Whatever you're doing it's likely to get us all killed man." Jay whispered to Heart harshly, before turning behind to face Kit's desk, "Hey, Kit, can you take these revenue reports into the boss, I think you're the only one who will make it back out of there alive."

Kit cleared his throat gave a disparaging look at Jay before standing up from his desk and taking the files from him then sat back down in his seat. He stared at Jay disapprovingly in a way only Kit can do that made you feel like you are a one-foot tall person and about to squashed.

Jay just flashed Kit an apologetic grin before bowing slightly and then left as fast as his feet would take him without running.

Heart just shook his head and went back to his desk. He unceremoniously dropped onto his chair with a defeated sigh. Scratched his head then pulled out his lunch monotonously. His body made all the motions as if he were a robot. He picked up a spoon and started to eat.

Kit stared watching Heart's glazed over expression as he went back to his desk.

'He will eat me alive if I stay but if I leave he will kill me tomorrow... he might even kill me today. Catch me on the way out and destroy me.' thought Heart uselessly.

Even thinking about of it made him feel like he had escaped from his body and was staring at the hopeless situation as someone else. Watching himself eat and survive the job every day. He wanted to satisfy and make Saint happy. He found himself waking up thinking about it, going to sleep thinking about it. He was practically secretly obsessed but the thought of Saint and him being together like that. It was so bad he was starting to wonder if he had a problem.. Especially since the moment Saint came anywhere near him he turned into an animal in heat. Which for some reason always made Heart feel a lot like a fox escaping a hunt.

Kit looked over at Heart, raised an eyebrow.

Heart took a bite of his lunch noticed Kit was staring at him now. Staring intently with that inscrutable look on his face.

Nervously, Heart touched his face.

'Had what he been thinking showed on his face. Did Kit know?'

"..."

Kit looked around to make sure there was no one nearby then rolled his chair over next to where Heart was eating.

"You need to satisfy him good enough that he isn't ready to kill someone every time you leave the office. People are starting to notice.... Have you guys had sex yet?" He said softly.

Heart choked spewing rice across his desk, he managed to swallow the rest of what was in his mouth over the lump in his throat.

Since that night almost three weeks ago in Saint's apartment where they had jerked off and then just slept. After that, they had only done that one thing in the bathroom despite Saint's best effort. He was always asking Heart to come by, but he had always had an excuse not to ever since Kit had told him about Saint's predicament, and there were also some things he hadn't settled inside himself too. Especially now that he knew Saint was gay.

But they really were getting along very well despite Heart trying to maintain the distance between them after work hours. Since the confrontation at Saint's home, things had been better between them.

Saint had come back to school and at work, he would fondle and play with Heart whenever he got a chance. However, their physical interactions were limited to just grabbing, touching, and humping. Nothing close to what had happened in the bathroom or what had happened at his house.

There simply hasn't been a chance for anything heavier other than a quick fondle.

But sex?

Nope, not yet.

Heart wanted to.

Saint wanted to.

But Heart couldn't get past some things that kept stopping him from well...going all the way. It kept him awake at night.

"Uhhhh nooooo." Heart said very slowly, blushing.

"Why not? Ten and I took less time to go at it than you two are and a well-trained eye like mine well I can see how much you two like each other. What's going on? Is it because he is a man?" Kit asked annoyed.

"No, No, no, no, no, no. That's not it at all." Heart said immediately reassuring Kit that wasn't the case because to him it didn't matter Saint had pretty much plowed through everything that could make him hesitate about having Saint as a lover and he stood there waiting with his mocking torturous body arms open wide knowing Heart would cave.

'But that was just it Heart didn't want Saint as a lover...'

Frankly, if Heart was honest he had liked girls before but never liked them as more than friends ever. There just hadn't been the time or a reason to be interested romantically in anyone before he had thought. But the thought that he might be attracted to men had never occurred to him until the moment he ran into Saint and his heart couldn't catch up anymore. Then after that, he thought he might never be attracted to other people at all.

If he had to admit it, the truth was he wanted Saint as his, to have fallen for him as much as he did. He wanted a relationship with him, he wanted to be able to call him mine. To get jealous, to announce that they were together, that he had somehow landed this beautiful human being and he was all his too... but he really didn't know where Saint's heart stood.

Kit sighed and some of the tension left his face.

"Well then what is it?" He asked just a little too sharply.

Heart winced. "He keeps touching me and playing around with me, but it's always at work or at school..." He said slowly.

"I kinda wanted my first time to be special, to be something more than spur of the moment like two dogs in heat..." Heart stumbled trying to explain what he was feeling.

"You've seen him every time he looks at me it's like I am a piece of meat he is going to pounce on. I want it to belong to someone who loves me as much as I do, and can be just as gentle as they are crazy with me. I mean I like when he is rough and it is sexy, but I want to be held and romanced too... " He stopped to check to see if Kit was following but then had to look back down out of embarrassment.

"And the truth is I really don't know how he feels! Am I a toy? Like what am I!" Hearts voice broke and he sighed letting the tension out of his back slouching a little.

"I know it's stupid, never mind." Heart blushed and turned back to his desk. He picked up the rice grains he had spewed out previously very slowly and threw them one by one into the garbage.

Kit looked at him, at first surprised, then smiled softly. He got up, grabbed the files and walked into Saints office without another word.

Heart was too busy to look anywhere other than at the grains of rice. His face was beet red and so were his ears, he really didn't think he could face anyone right now even if they asked him to.

Bzzzzzz, bzzzzzzzzzz...

Heart jumped in his seat. And picked up the office phone which was buzzing and blinking in front of him.

"Yes, Sir." He said politely into the phone even though no one was around for him to be so formal with Saint.

"Can you clear your entire night?"

Heart blinked in surprise, Saint's tone was soft and not as agitated as earlier.

Kit came back out and sat down.

Heart acknowledged him politely.

"I only have a little studying to do so I should be okay to clear it. Why? What do you need?" Heart asked nervously wondering what poor thing he was going to be asked to be doing all night.

Last time Saint asked him to work all night. He had walked into the office only to see the floor covered in papers. He had asked him to catalog every building design and project by date. But being laid out individually as they had been the only way to do that was to crawl back and forth on his hands an knees all night, while Saint had watched practically devouring him with his eyes the entire time.

"Heart..." Saint said softly breaking Heart from his memory of that night. Heart's eyelashes fluttered.

"Huh... ah, uh, yeah, I suppose I can clear it then." He said hesitantly.

"Thank's Heart, I am really happy you can help me out tonight." The phone clicked and Heart sat there unsure of what to do. That was the first time Saint had been so soft with him since that night in his house. It made him feel all warm. He liked manly no-nonsense Saint, but he loved it when Saint was soft like this. It made his heart flutter and his stomach do flips.

"You're blushing." Kit said softly.

Heart looked up and gave the most gut-wrenchingly soft, pure angelic smile.

"I love it when he says my name like that." He said happily, then looked back down at his work, still smiling his food sat beside him getting cold. Utterly forgotten while he beamed down at his work as if someone had just given him a trophy.

Kit's heart pounded fast and he stared at the sweet little innocent beside him.

'Good god, Saint is going to be in so much trouble when he sees that smile for the first time! That is almost time stopping for me, and I don't even find him half as beautiful as Ten, let alone Saint's poor heart that is already so enamored by him.'

Kit looked back down at his work shaking his head trying to get rid of the image of that sweet smile from his eyes.

'Poor Saint, Heart really just might be the one to melt those walls and bring back the old you from before. I can't wait, I miss that Saint.' He looked back over and smiled at Heart.

'What a surprise it is that you walked into our lives when you did.'


	21. Please, can you wear this for me?

Heart looked at the building. A bit nervous to go forward. Why was he hesitating? He blushed, remembering the last time he was here. But sighed and walked towards the doors. The elevator opened and he immediately stopped where he stood. Most of the lights were off and it didn’t look like anyone was home. ‘Did he get the place wrong?’ He was sure Saint had asked to meet him here.

There was a single light on over the bar in the kitchen that gave just enough light to see basic objects. Something winked in that light catching his eye. He turned to look. There on the floor about a foot away was a sparkly rock. He bent down and only then noticed it sitting on top of a piece of card. He pulled the card out from under it the rock rolled away lightly. He opened the card and walked towards the light reading it.

My world was dark like this. I felt like I was drowning. Just wanting to get by, to be what everyone expected, fulfill my duties all while hiding away. But then a small rock appeared before me. It had a hidden charm, it caught the dim light inside me and made it shine. Reflecting the good things I thought were gone. When I picked it up and brought it into the light I realized what I found was not a rock. But a gem. I found that I was the hard metal of the world ruined and misshapen, but with that gem, I realized I could change again and together we could become something beautiful.

Heart turned back to look around and grabbed the stone this time. He walked with it into the light, and realized it was a necklace, the chain unfurled and the gem hung and danced in the light swaying slightly. It had a large clear gem with many facets that sat inside a wrapping of twisted metal, the metal encased it protecting it but also holding it tightly. It was beautiful! It sparkled gently in the light.

Heart shivered getting goosebumps and smiled. ‘How cute! When did he even have time to do this?’

He was about to turn when he saw on the counter another small card placed there. He picked it up and read it.

I want you to wear this because to me it is a sign you can accept this twisted piece of metal and all of its flaws. Accept that I will want to protect you, to wrap myself around you tight and hope I am not smothering the beautiful gem inside. Please, can you accept and wear this for me?

“Please wear it for me?” Said a soft voice behind him, echoing the words he was reading softly they both finished at the same time.

Heart spun around slowly, so he could face Saint who had come up behind him quietly without making a sound and was now standing extremely close, incredibly close. So close, his breath was tickling Heart’s face. Heart gulped, his heart was pounding in his ears... It felt deafening. He glanced up and down Saint. He was wearing a dark pair of jeans and a big fluffy white sweater that fell off one shoulder exposing his collarbone. His hair was freshly washed and unstyled, and he was barefoot. He looked warm and comfy and soft.

Saint leaned in even closer and Heart closed his eyes, expecting him to attack, but nothing happened and then soft lips fell on his nose kissing gently, then they moved to his forehead and placed a soft kiss there before his hot breath came to land as he kissed each eyelid softly. Heart’s eyes fluttered back open. He was pretty sure the whole city could hear his beating heart they had to be able to as he was pretty sure he was having a heart attack.

“Can I kiss you?” Saints breath tickled his lips as he Stared deep into Heart’s eyes, he was still close from kissing everywhere else on his face.

Heart closed his eyes again and tilted his chin up.

Saint smiled sweetly before leaning in to take a soft nip at his lips.

Heart thought he must be melting. He could no longer feel his legs, from the moment Saint’s lips had dipped down onto his own and pressed down, holding lingering onto the softest kiss, gentle yet strong they had just given up on standing. His lips parted and Heart’s copied them, eager for that softness to spread, the moment he dipped his tongue inside and tasted him, he retreated both giving and taking away the things Heart wanted. Heart chased it searching for him. Their tongues dancing together as they drank from each other the warm surrounding and enveloping him.

Tingling like a thousand needles shot through his body and he became hard. At some point during Saint had slipped his arm around to hold Heart up and steady. Which was good as he was pretty sure he didn’t have a body anymore and rather was floating around in some astral space he couldn’t see anything but stars in.

But then that warmth pulled away from him and the spell was broken. The soft, moist lips pulled gently away and there was cold air where there was pleasure before. Saint pulled back, but still held Heart tightly. Far enough away to be too far for Heart’s liking. His free arm lightly brushed back Heart’s bangs.

“Can I put it on?” His voice was gentle and so unlike every other time they had kissed, that even though it was filled with need and desire it was not rough like those times before it almost didn’t sound like the same Saint he knew. Heart nodded, blushing understanding that this was basically an acceptance of taking him as his own, agreeing to be Saint’s.

Saint reached down to grab it from Hearts hands, they shook lightly. Once he had the necklace he slowly let go removing the comforting, strong grasp that held Heart up. Heart fell back a little wobbling and immediately Saint's strong arms had wrapped around him.

“Wrap your arms around my neck,” Saint said. Heart did as he was told slowly encircling his arms around his neck, He stared into Saint’s eyes, his eyes locked on that never ending, never changing gaze. Heart blushed deeper and he looked at the floor. ‘How did he never get embarrassed? Is he even human?’ Heart wondered and looked back up.

His eyes widened, there was a slight hue of pink to his ears as he wrapped his arms around Heart’s neck and wrapped the necklace around and connected the two clasps together.

“Your ears are red.” Heart said in fascination.

Saint looked down and smiled. “Did you think I don’t get embarrassed too?” He touched the rock softly. Heart looked down and smiled that was exactly what he had been thinking. He stared at the necklace in awe at the sweet gesture.

He looked so sweet and beautiful Saint lifted his chin back up and kissed him again. Sweetly softly drinking from him as he wrapped his arms back around lower than before so that they were cupping his bum and he lifted him up.

There was nothing more beautiful than this man in front of him. This man who had said yes to him.

All of him.


	22. Slowly

Heart felt as those strong arms circled him tightly again, but this time lower and then he was being hoisted up, pulled into the air during the kiss. Without thinking Heart wrapped his legs around Saint so that he was straddling him. Saint pulled away from the kiss and stared at Heart. Then he started walking and kissed him again. Until Heart was drowning in kisses until the moment he was being dropped very gently onto the bed.

Heart crawled backward on his elbows as Saint climbed on top of him. He kissed him again and his hand wrapped around his neck, then grasped his tie pulling it off. The moment it released Heart breathed, let out it with a gasp. He hadn't realized he had been holding it in from the moment he hit the bed.

Saint's large hands unbuttoned each button on Hearts shirt slowly, then he pulled it open and peeled it from his skin, kissing each bit of flesh as it was exposed. His head dipped lower and he circled his tongue down his chest, stopping before his hot wet mouth encircled and grabbed onto Hearts poor taut nipple.

Sucking on it slowly.

The waves enveloped Heart's senses like a Hurricane. Hearts hands shot out and clutched the bedding below him as Saint teased each nipple slowly tasting and pulling on each one, unmercilessly kissing the skin in between.

The waves of fire pulsed through Heart's body as he lost his mind. He arched into each sweet, soft pull, into the sucking and the nipping, the kissing the wetness. His breath caught and he let out a strangled cry as Saints head traveled further down to lick his belly button.

Saint unzipped his pants and pulled them off. Then sat up panting lightly. He dipped down, but to kiss Heart on the lips again. Hearts arms shot up eagerly around Saint's neck and he smothered him, kissing him eagerly, but softly down his neck and back up.

Then he let go and his hands traveled down to the bottom of Saint's shirt and he pulled it off and over his head slowly then threw it to the side. Trembling a little he undid Saint's pants and pulled them down a little. But he wasn't wearing underwear again so instead he was met with an exposed Saint dancing in front of him.

He licked his lips, then slowly took it all into his mouth all the way to the base. Then pulled it back out choking a little. Then licked his balls gently before trailing back up and doing it again. All while pulling Saint's pants down. Saint cooperated and moved around to help Heart get them to his ankles where he could pull a foot free.

Saints head was thrown back and his hands were wrapped eagerly in Heart's hair the moment he was free and could open his legs a bit better so Heart had a better angle. But then Heart stopped and leaned back, laying all the way back, he pulled off his underwear and threw them to the side. Saint's eyes fluttered open and he looked down to see that Heart was naked underneath him. Heart pulled him down to top him and wrapped his legs around Saint's naked waist. Using the power in him to pull him forward.

"Saint looked directly at Heart realizing he had lined everything up perfectly with all his moving around. And now all it would take was a hard thrust and he would be inside.

"Do you want this?" Saint asked softly sweetly.

Heart looked at him. Then pulled him down and kissed him. He could feel Saint's cock poking him lightly in the bum and he tensed a little. But Saint pulled his hips back a little. His arms pushed off the bed and he reached for the drawer beside it. Then his hand was back a minute later, but rather than bracing on either side. A soft, long finger was shoving gently inside him. He felt himself open, then clench around Saint. Saint pulled it back out gently, then slowly repeated.

Gently each time he pressed slightly harder and dragged it back out even slower. Heart thought his brain was going to melt the moment it stopped. He wanted more, but there was nothing. He looked down at Saint just as Saint slowly pulled open his bum with a second hand and gently thrust two fingers in the lube he was using made it wet and warm. There must have been something in it because the more he thrust the more relaxed Heart started to feel.

It was still very tight every time he pulled back slowly agonizing almost. But it didn't hurt. Heart closed his eyes and just enjoyed it. Then Saint's voice whispered into his ear softly.

"You are so beautiful, you steal my breath away." Heart opened his eyes and blushed.

Then Saint kissed him again, a gentle, deep kiss full of a slow-burning passion. He broke from those lips sadly.

"Please put it in now... I'm ready, and I really want it." Heart begged, pouting a little.

Saint stared at him gently searching his eyes. He didn't look away, but Heart felt as his fingers pulled out and he felt them leave, felt their absence. And then he felt as the large lubed up tip was placed gently against his opening and then felt the push, felt as he opened and wrapped around his large cock as it slid in pulling him open as if he were being filled, he felt like he would burst but there was only a small twinge of pain as he felt the final push and Saints balls rest against his butt cheeks. Saint didn't move and for a moment all he could hear was their breathing and feel his own dick bounce, but then he could feel Saint's pulse as he throbbed inside him hot and hard.

"Are you okay?" Saint asked worriedly.

"Heart smiled lightly "Mmhhhmmm, whatever you put in there made it okay. I am okay if you move now. But gently."

Saint nodded and started to pull back slowly.

Heart gasped a little in shock, as a small twinge of pain met him, but mainly because it felt like a part of him was being removed from his body. And the moment Saint pulled completely out He cried out at the sudden feeling of emptiness that hit him hard.

"Put it back." He gasped shuddering.

Saint swallowed hard. "Hold on I'm going to get more of that numbing gel."

"No! Don't!" Heart cried out a little panicked. Saint stopped bottle in hand.

"I want to feel it... to feel you." Heart said shyly. "It's okay if it hurts, it doesn't hurt badly. But I don't want it to be like I can't feel you at all."

Saint put the bottle back down and lifted Heart's legs back to wrap around his waist. Then lined up and gently used his hand to glide it in.

Heart groaned but waited to feel those balls lightly slap his bottom. But Saint pulled back before that could happen and thrust again slowly back in. Driving him high in anticipation, waiting for him to go deeper like he had when he first went inside. But Saint never thrust more than halfway in and Heart became hungry leaning into each one, trying to wiggle a little closer. But each time Saint held him back. The soft groans from Saint felt throaty and needy, but as if they were just started, missing the guttural urge they had behind them when he came during the handjob weeks ago. He needed to hear that again he needed to know he was satisfying Saint as much as Saint was for him.

Heart moaned enjoying it but feeling frustrated. He wanted to feel that twinge, to be taken to the edge where the gel couldn't save him. He wanted to feel Saint all of him and revel in every movement. He wanted to hear those throaty noises Saint had made when he lost himself, feel the slap, feel the stickiness.

Finally. he growled a little and grabbed Saint's waist clawing at him until he had a good handful of his flesh and with all his arms strength he forced him deep inside.

Heart let out a painful gasp as his ass immediately started aching deeply and Saint balls slapped against him hard with the force of all of Saint's weight as Saint fell on top of him.

Tears welled up in his eyes and he gasped and choked out mini sobs. Saint pulled himself up a little trying his best not to change anything down there. He saw Heart's face and froze.

"See this is why I couldn't do it. I knew I wouldn't be able to see you cry." His face and voice had changed.

Heart blinked back the tears, trying not to show how much it had hurt for a moment since it had hurt Saint to see him that way. "I wanted more, and you wouldn't do it!" He said unhappily.

"Do you want me to stop and to pull out?" Saint asked.

Heart glared at him. "Don't you dare!"

They waited together, Heart clinging to Saint tightly and Saint doing his best not to move. Heart smiled softly and pulled him into a kiss. Then slowly released his hips and pushed him back. The moment he did Heart bit onto Saint's lip hard. He tasted a little blood. But then he pulled him back down as he opened his mouth and invited Saint to kiss him back.

Each kiss accentuated a thrust and a low, throaty mewl of pain. But the more he got lost in those kisses, the less it hurt, until the sounds Heart was making were all noises of pleasure and heavy breathing in between the dark heavy kisses. Saint quickened his pace and their breathing grew deeper accentuated with every thrust.

He grabbed Saint and kissed him deeply his nails scraping down his back leaving red marks. Saint let out a dark throaty cry and gasped his body shaking as he thrust with each cusp, each shiver, the cum shot strongly, deep inside Heart and each thrust became wetter and squisher. Heart came at that same moment the hot liquid shooting and spilling out of him dripping down his belly and his pelvis.

Saint fell on top of him squishing the liquid all over both their bodies.

"Don't move..." Heart struggled out. Each word coming around each breath like he was drinking the air. He hugged Saint clinging to him tightly.

Saint chuckled into his ear. "I don't think I could if I wanted too."

Heart giggled. "He ran his hands through Saint's hair softly. Saint raised his head a little to look into Hearts eyes.

Heart stared up at Saint. This gorgeous beast of a man who had turned soft and sweet, who made him ache to let him in. He was his fully, and completely. He hoped he felt the same. But even if he didn't he knew without a doubt, he would never be able to go back to before he knew Saint.

'You broke down my whole world... I don't know what fate brought us together but I am so happy I found you, that I got a chance to love you.' He thought and smiled sweetly up at Saint.

Heart smiled at him as if the whole world was brighter. His eyes and face glowing. Saint didn't know what he was thinking at that moment, but he felt like with that one smile his whole world had shattered and been rebuilt. As if he had never seen how bright the world really could be until this moment.

And he stared down at, HIS! Heart as if the whole world had opened up for him suddenly. And he smiled back.


	23. Appreciating the "Art"

Heart woke up feeling warm his legs were wrapped around a large body and it took a moment for him to remember where he was. Then he turned and looked up at Saint with a smile. Saint was sitting up reading some papers and Heart had been sleeping with his head rested half on his stomach and lap, arms and legs wrapped around Saint tightly.

"Hey sleepy, how was your sleep?"

"It was really good how about yours?" Heart blushed a little and tried to untangle himself from Saint but he grabbed him and pulled him back.

Heart fell back against him and looked up sweetly staring at Saint then looked back down. He reached up at the unfamiliar weight around his neck and grabbed for the small stone around his neck, ′Saint was his, he wanted him and it was more than just to play with.′

"My sleep was a bit uncomfortable, to be honest, I felt like I would never sleep, I eventually did, but you are a naughty thing, just as I would fall asleep you in only your underwear would wrap yourself around me... And that is not good for my brain or body."

Heart smiled, trying not to feel as pleased as he was that he had made Saint a little restless. After all, how many nights had Saint tormented him, keeping him up all night? Those were fantasies, but still, it was nice hearing, he couldn't stop thinking about him and wanting him.

"You are as much of a demon as I am, so to answer you it was very bad, I couldn't work or sleep. So I called Kit and told him I won't be coming into the office today. I also made you breakfast."

Heart perked up at that, "Oh, what did you make?"

Heart reached over and looked at the tray, he raised the bell lid and saw a nice cold breakfast with varieties of cold cuts, cheeses, bread and fruits laid out prettily on the plate. He grabbed some meat with his hands and started eating.

"Hey, are you a little kid? Why are you eating with your fingers." Saint asked slightly annoyed. "I worked hard on that the least you could do is not play..." Heart shoved a piece of meat into Saint's mouth surprising him. But Saint was quick to react and bit down softly before he could remove his fingers. Heart leaned a bit further as Saint leaned into him. He licked his tongue around rolling Heart's fingers. Tickling him.

Heart blushed and tried to crawl backward on the big fluffy bed in an attempt to escape Saint as he took more into his mouth. But Heart was no match for him and he sucked on his fingers tightly never letting go, following him till he was on top of Heart.

"Well, I suppose I should come back later. Or at least wait outside, but I rather want to see what happens next." Kit's soft voice held an amused chuckle inside it.

Shocked, Hearts head swiveled to the door where Kit stood against the frame nonchalantly. His face reddened immediately.

"Go away, I was just starting something," Saint growled through his teeth. He still hadn't let go of Hearts fingers.

"I would but I am rather afraid that if I do no work will get done at all and instead I will have to listen to some sweet and energetic moaning for a few hours before I can even get you to look properly at the work I have brought. And while I would love to stay and listen, I really would. I am afraid you told me you needed this done before lunch." Kits eyes twinkled and danced.

Saint sighed and let go of Heart. His hand dropped from Saint's mouth as if it were dead weight and Heart just stared.

Saint crawled off the bed, then walked towards Kit.

"You have as nice a body outside clothes as you do in them." Kit said softly as he took a thorough look at still barely dressed Heart.

"Hey, stop ogling my boyfriend," Saint said jealousy tinging his voice.

"I am not ogling I am appreciating, besides, I have one of my own. You know me, I appreciate beauty and art even when it means nothing to me."

Saint smiled. "Oh, I know, that's why it's high compliments to him since you even bothered to mention it at all. So I can be jealous. Let me be jealous, it feels good."

Heart grabbed the covers and pulled them around him slowly realizing they were not making any move to leave, but were just standing there ′Appreciating the art'.

Kit started laughing. "Gosh, we really are horrible. Come on I think if we both don't leave, he will continue digging into those covers until he reaches the other side of the world."

"Oh yes, speaking of which, you told me about your travels, but I still haven't seen any Kit/Ten pictures from it. I need my fix, you know." Saint said playfully.

"You really are awful, you know that." Kit said while pulling Saint from the room their arms wrapped around each other's backs.

Heart melted into the blankets with a sigh.

'That Demon! He was enjoying how uncomfortable I felt being stared at in my underwear. That evil self-entitled, rich, nosy, know it all....' He grumbled 'Gorgeous, cute, hot-headed, sexy man.'

"Did you find out what I had asked you to search up Kit?"

Yeah, and you were right. He has been using the little money he has to try and buy up small shares in the company. I think whatever he has planned is coming up pretty soon. There must be a reason he set up the one year no secret rule. That date is only two months away. There is definitely more to the picture than what we are seeing. I will continue to poke and prod and watch, to see what he does when I cage him in. I have bought up shares just like you said. After all, this is the business and we can't let him have anything that should belong to you."

"What about that second thing I asked you to find. The most important thing you were supposed to look into..."

"I found it strange that I couldn't find anything at first...It was clean... Too clean... so I dug a little deeper and underneath the clean surface, I am starting to see things. I will let you know once it becomes more fleshed out." Kit reported,

"Oh, but there is something else you would enjoy to know, you know me, I always like to leave on the positive. Grandfather kicked Uncle out of the house ever since that night you fought and now he has to live elsewhere. Which he is taking just as you would expect."

Saint smiled enthusiastically. "Ah, so you mean he is practically livid... Good, that suits me fine. There is a battle ensuing and I can't wait to grind him to dust." He finished maliciously.

Kit stood up, his tone dripping with hate and he sighed. "Do make sure you share when the opportunity presents himself. After all, we already know my parents died under some questionable circumstances. That large-scale road accident that took so many lives seems more and more likely to cover up the deaths of parents. And if he is able to kill my parents, his own brother, why not his wife, with a lot of money and power on the line."

"Anyway, this is much too morbid of a topic when you have such a juicy morsel waiting for you behind that very small wall. And he has such little on. I wouldn't keep him waiting." Kit said naughtily.

"To your own nest then and leave my beautiful artwork for me!" Saint growled playfully.

"Well, I will never turn down a day off from work, especially since I do so rarely get the offer for one, and like you said I have my own artwork at home to appreciate." Kit smiled lasciviously

"I hope we can get out together soon once this is all finished. I think our other halves would be quite compatible." Saint said smiling warmly at Kit.

"Yes, I think they are enough alike that once they meet they might like each other more than us." Kit smiled chuckling at the idea.

"Alright, I am really off now. Do be gentle and return him to work in one piece, and remember you both can't have days off together forever without someone noticing." Kit waved and got into the elevator.

The doors closed and Saint stood there, still smiling happily. I suppose it was a good thing this news came on this day he already felt very positive. This was the perfect mood to receive negative information even if it wasn't the information he had been looking for. But Kit was right, enough of this. He had a sweet little angel waiting for him.

"Heart, he is gone, I want your fingers back." He teased as he walked back to the bedroom.

Heart stepped out of the bathroom dripping wet and utterly naked just as Saint sauntered in happily.

"What I didn't hear you I was showering." He said innocently playing with the necklace which was the only thing on his body.

Saint's heart sped up. "You are horrible, you know that!" He said softly, strangled.

Heart looked himself up and down, then back up at Saint and grinned.

"What, is this bad?" He asked naughtily.

His voice grew darker hotter

"Did you prefer it when I was sweaty and messy before, when I had your cum stuck to me here." Heart asked as he took his hand and rubbed up against his abs slowly towards his chest teasing his own nipples.

His second hand reached down and grabbed his own cock, which quickly hardened from the gentle strokes but mainly from Saint's own expression. And he watched him well through those lowered lashes. Watched and waited as Saint's pants got visibly tighter and his expression changed in reaction to his boyfriend wet and naked playing with himself in front of him.

Saint let out the sound similar to that an animal makes before the kill. That final warning to the prey that they were coming and there was nothing they could do about it.

′Oh no he wouldn't be having any of that today, he was going to be in control. He was going to give back for all those nights for a month where Saint had tortured him and pleasured him... even if it had just been in dreams. During the day he had still tortured his skin and body with his eyes and occasionally his hands. And now, well now he was going to show him that painful pleasure.′ Heart thought.

Heart walked towards him sexily, his masculinity an object he wrapped around him and wore gloriously.

Then he reached around Saint's neck and twirled his fingers into the Saint's hair lazily teasing him unmercilessly.

"It's my turn now." He whispered softly. And kissed him sweetly, drinking in the way it felt to be in control of such a monster as Saint. And while Saint's head was spinning surprised by the change. Heart mustered up every ounce of strength and flung Saint to the bed. Then he jumped him. Completely in control of their sex despite being the bottom.

And then he proceeded to show Saint for the rest of the day, it was nice to let someone else have some control now and again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Seriously sorry it is a day late. I have been super busy. My grandma passed and I had a ton of stuff to do. And also just forgot my writing schedule. Being Ordinary will be uploaded tomorrow. 

Thanks for waiting guys. XD


End file.
